Message
by Cordelune
Summary: [complete]Harry cherche à tout prix à découvrir le secret de Draco. Il croit qu'il va le découvrir sur un message écrit par Malefoy, mais quand il découvre enfin...
1. Mauvaise journée

Helloooo! Bon, alors j'avertis : Gros délire! ^^! J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose, et c'est ce qui est sorti! J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 2. Et je commence tout juste le 3. Cette fic est surtout pour m'amuser! ^^ C'est la première que je fais qui ne sera PAS un one-shot. J'avoue que je préfère écrire des one-shot, car écrire des fics avec des suites, ça m'effraie un peu. J'ai toujours peur d'être à cours d'idée! Alors si vous vous demandiez pourquoi je n'écrivais que des one-shot, vous avez votre réponse! ^^! Mais bon, là je tente ma chance dans une vraie fic… Alors, s'il vous plaît? Pourrez-vous me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer? 

En tout cas… Je vous laisse à la lecture. Je vous rappelle encore que c'est un gros délire! ^^

**Disclaimer**: À J.K.Rowling. Est-ce que c'est nécessaire que j'en rajoute?

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

AAAAh! Quelle affreuse, horrible journée!!

Tout d'abord, être complètement ignoré par Ron qui boude encore parce que je ne lui ai pas parlé plus tôt de mon orientation vers les hommes, ensuite, Hermione qui me fait un sermon parce que je n'éccoute pas pendant le cours d'Histoire de la magie (non mais qui écoute dans ce cours?! Il est tellement ennuyeux qu'il plongerait dans le sommeil un insomniaque aigu!). Puis, m'être fait collé en Métamorphose pour avoir supplié Ron de me parler (arrhhh! Si seulement Mme. McGonagall n'était pas si pointilleuse sur le fait des règles de conduites en classe!), ensuite, passer un midi complet à se faire railler par cette laideur de Pansy Parkinson et cet imbécile de Blaise Zabini, pour ensuite me faire carrément PISSER DESSUS par une nouvelle bestiole d'Hagrid dont je ne me souviens même pas le nom en Soin aux créatures magiques! Et, pour conclure le tout, une super session de deux cours de potions pour terminer ma journée en beauté avec cette fouine prétentieuse qu'est Malefoy pour co-équipier! 

Vraiment, c'est pas ma journée! Tout est contre moi aujourd'hui! Mais au moins, c'est fini! Je vais me coucher! En espérant que la nuit arrangera mon humeur et apaisera celle de Ron!

Grosse erreur. La nuit n'a rien arrangé. Au contraire. J'ai passé une nuit affreuse. 

Aaaah… Comme j'aimerais que se soit déjà le week-end… Aller Harry, c'est vendredi, plus qu'une journée à tenir! Quand même, à dix-sept ans et après avoir vaincu Voldemort, tu es bien capable de supporter une journée! Et puis, de toute façon, c'est une demi-journée aujourd'hui! Héhéhé! Seulement un avant-midi et c'est fini! 

Mais, le problème c'est que ledit après-midi, ce sont deux cours commun à Serpentard. Divination et Potion. Les deux cours les plus répugnés par la majorité des garçons à Gryffondor, ou du moins, par moi!

Bon… Aller… Faut pas se laisser abattre… Je n'ai qu'à penser à la longue marche que je ferai dans ce merveilleux et gigantesque parc qu'est celui de Poudlard après les cours… Oui! Ça m'aidera à supporter les prédictions de Trelawney et à encaisser les remarques de Rogue! 

Alors, en route pour Divination!

Aaah! Mais on étouffe là-dedans! Même après sept ans, je ne me suis toujours pas habitué! Mais il fait chaaaud! Et ça puuu! Ça la tuerait Trelawney d'ouvrir une fenêtre?! C'est pas comme si la lumière du soleil allait la déshydrater sur place quand même!

Bon, bon… Faut se concentrer un peu sur cette matière ridicule! Voyons, voyons, voyons… Page 274… 

Ouf! Un de fini! Plus que Potion! Héhéhé! Il n'est pas dit qu'une simple journée de cours ordinaire achèverait Harry Potter! Il y a eu bien des prédictions, mais aucune pour ça!

Parlant de prédiction… Que voulait dire celle que j'ai cru comprendre? Est-ce que c'était sérieux?! Ou bien une simple erreur? Bah, ça doit être la deuxième option! Mais quand même, c'était bizarre… 

_« En ce jour qui viendra, ton choix tu feras…_

_Réussiras-tu à déchiffrer ton cœur? Ou te fieras-tu à ta rancœur? _

_Cette personne que chaque jour tu vois, peut-être n'est-elle pas celle que tu crois…_

_Ouvre tes yeux et observe bien, _

_Cette personne t'aime d'un amour vrai, malgré qu'elle ne t'observe que de loin… »_

C'était vraiment, VRAIMENT étrange… Mais bon, je ne dois pas trop y penser. Ça ne chercherait à rien de se casser la tête pour une cours comme Divination!

Oh! Merde!! AAAH! J'suis en retard pour Potion!! Si je n'avais pas perdu mon temps à rêvasser à cette stupide prédiction aussi! Aaah! Rogue va encore s'arranger pour enlever un bon 50 points à Gryffondor! Argh, il m'énerve celui-là avec son favoritisme flagrant! Si au moins il essayait de le cacher! Mais non! Pas lui voyons! On dirait presque qu'il est fier d'être injuste! Et pourquoi Dumbledore n'y change rien aussi?!

Bon, au moins, je ne suis pas excessivement en retard… À peine deux minutes, ce n'est pas la fin du monde… Peut-être que Rogue va m'enlever moins de point? Bon, mieux vaut entrer le plus discrètement possible…

-M. **P**OTTER! 

Merde, merde, merde! C'est mal parti! Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur (encore plus que d'habitude!!)…

-Eum… Oui professeur?

-Quel est la raiso de votre retard, M.**P**otter?

-En fait c'est…

-Je ne veux pas savoir! 

Mais c'est lui qui me l'a demandé!!

-C'est 70 points d'enlever pour Gryffondor par votre faute, M. **P**otter. 

70 POINTS??!  NON MAIS IL EST MALADE!

-Oui, Professeur.

-Maintenant assisez-vous et débrouillez-vous seul pour connaître la potion!

-Oui Professeur.

Je m'assoie enfin, soulagé que tous les regards ne soient enfin plus tournés vers moi. Malgré ça, j'entends encore les Serpentard rire. Furieux, je me tourne vers Malefoy, prêt à lui répliquer. Mais… Surprise! Malefoy ne rit pas. Il a l'air préoccupé. Il a le regard fixé sur ses mains aux doigts entrecroisés et a les sourcils froncés. Il n'a pas l'air bien… Bah! C'est Malefoy après tout! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire!

Je suppose qu'il a sentit que je le regardais, parce qu'il se tourne vers moi, le regard interrogateur. Dès qu'il remarque que c'est moi qui le fixe, son regard redevient froid et sec. Son ton est le même…

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux Potter?

-Te déranger Malefoy!

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réplique nullissime?! Il lève un sourcil… 'l'a pas l'air convaincu… Mais bon, dans un sens, c'était une réplique plus que bonne (sûrement envoyés par mon subconscient)! Maintenant, je peux regarder Malefoy à ma guise! Il va simplement croire que je m'efforce de l'énerver. Paaarfait.

Il soupire…

-Bon, tu fais c'que tu veux Potter. Après tout, si tu tenais absolument à me regarder, il fallait seulement m'avouer que ma beauté extraordinaire te fascinait au point de river ton regard sur moi! Ça ne m'aurait pas posé de problèmes, tu sais! 

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à la pique et continus simplement à le regarder. C'est vrai qu'il est beau… Présentement il a le visage à l'aspect si paisible… Ses lèvres ont l'air si sucrées, sa peau si soyeuse, ses cheveux si délicats, et ses yeux si profonds… C'est un délice pour les yeux. On se sent irrémédiablement attiré par lui. C'est tellement dommage qu'il gâche cette attraction par une attitude haïssable et des répliques froides, sèches, tranchantes, blessantes… 

Rien qu'à ces souvenirs, je me sens triste… Toutes ces fois où Draco Malefoy m'a blessé, humilié en me rappelant que je n'avais pas de parents pour moi, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il sait, lui, que tous ces gens m'apprécient pour une simple cicatrice… 

Bien sûr, Malefoy est jaloux. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, lui. Il ne sait pas comme ça fait mal d'être jugé de tous. Il ne sait pas, lui, que tous ces gens ont attendu pour moi des actions que je ne savais pas faire… Bien sûr, j'ai réussi. Voldemort est bel et bien vaincu, mort et enterré. Il ne reviendra plus. Mais, maintenant que j'ai fais ce dont ils attendaient, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Alors, ils me regardent bizarrement quand ils me voient… Ils pensent probablement que je suis dangereux. Le seul sorcier ayant été capable de vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il est sûrement maudit! Voilà ce qu'ils se disent… 

C'est ça que Malefoy ne comprends pas. Il ne voit que le bon côté de ma situation, et c'est pour ça qu'il est jaloux… J'aimerais qu'il voit ce que c'est, qu'il arrête de m'envier pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je préfèrerais qu'il m'aide, plutôt que de me rabaisser… Dire qu'on aurait pu être ami… Je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi j'avais refusé sa main. Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant… Nous sommes ennemis, je le hais, il me hait. C'est mon présent.

Je relève la tête, me sentant soudain mal à l'aise avec moi-même. Je préfèrerais ne pas me connaître! M'éloigner de moi! Bon… Assez divaguer Harry! Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Malefoy. Ooooh… Quelle fabuleuse expression… Il a l'air absent, confus. Quand il remarque que je l'ai vu, il détourne le regard et écrit rapidement quelque chose sur un parchemin. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lire qu'il le fourre rapidement dans sa poche de robe. 

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre de Message! Une review pour m'encourager? é_è Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est ma première fic avec une suite… Alors ça me fait peur un peu! J'ai peur que ça plaise pas ou que je sois en panne d'inspiration! Alors dites-moi au moins ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? Ça prendra même pas 5 minutes… é_è Plz?

En tout cas… On se reverra dans une autre fic ou avec un prochaine chapitre!

CIAO

Cordelune


	2. Une découverte?

Aaaah! Merci pour vos revieeeews! ^^! J'en suis vraiment contente! Merci! Honnêtement je pensais pas en recevoir autant pour un chapitre seulement! Je suis agréablement surprise! ^^! Merci encore!

Alleeer en route pour un deuxième chapitre de Message!

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Vendredi après-midi! Les cours sont finis! LIBERTÉ! Je suis content d'enfin faire la promenade dans le parc que je m'étais promis de faire. Elle me soulage, me libère. J'adore marcher près du lac. Je me sens calme chaque fois que j'y erre. En plus, pour rajouter à mon bonheur, je n'ai aucun devoir à faire pour tout le week-end! 

Enfin, excepté potion, évidement! Mais comme Rogue nous donne constamment des travaux, c'est rendu une habitude! C'est fou comme je hais ce prof! 

Brrr… Rien qu'en repensant au cours, j'en ai froid dans le dos! Non seulement je suis nul dans cette matière, non seulement la classe est située dans un cachot humide et froid qui sent le moisi, non seulement le prof est Rogue, non seulement il est en commun avec les Serpentard, mais en plus je suis assis directement à côté de Malefoy!! Arhh… Je sens déjà la colère qui remonte. N'y pense pas Harry, n'y pense pas… Ne pense surtout pas à ce crétin hypocrite, égoïste, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même qu'est Malefoy! JE LE HAIS! 

Et pis d'abords c'était quoi ce fichu bout de papier?! Je suis sûr qu'il l'avait écrit exprès pour ne pas me le montrer ensuite! Parce qu'il sait que je suis curieux! Argh! Oui… Je sais, je suis pathétique… Mais tout de même, je me demande ce qu'il avait le p'tit serpent… Il avait l'air bizarre aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air… humain…? Je suis certain que ça avait un lien- direct ou indirect- avec ce qu'il avait écrit sur le bout de papier. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en occuper, que ça me rendrait seulement de mauvaise humeur de ne pas trouver mais… Bon de toute façon de repenser à ce cours ignoble a déjà gâché mon humeur et ma journée.

Oui, c'est décidé. Foi de Harry, je découvrirai quel était ce stupide message que ce stupide Malefoy a écrit sur ce stupide papier dans ce stupide cours!

Comme l'après-midi est déjà bien avancée et que mon ventre commence à réclamer son dû, il serait préférable que je rentre. Alors je me dirige lentement vers le château. Je suis à peine rentré que je vois Malefoy tourner le coin d'un couloir. Je me sens sourire malicieusement. Ooooh… Vilain Harry. 

J'ai à peine fini de me traiter de méchant que je commence à courir, ou du moins à marcher très rapidement, pour rattraper Malefoy dans l'espoir de l'espionner un peu, histoire d'essayer de recueillir des indices par rapport au message. 

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de destination précise… On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose. C'est peut-être une impression. Après tout, avec Malefoy, on n'est jamais sûr de rien! Tient, voilà les deux masses de graisses arriérées qui servent de gardes du corps au Petit Prince blond : Crabbe et Goyle. Les trois parlent, mais je n'entends pas. Je devrais peut-être me rapprocher un peu? Mais où? Il n'y a aucune cachette plus proche d'eux que je ne le suis déjà! Les deux attardés se mettent à rire bêtement. Ah! Mais c'est fou comme ils sont laids! Ils commencent à se frapper sur les bras, continuant à rire stupidement comme les crétins qu'ils sont. Comment Malefoy fait-il pour les supporter?!  Ah, apparemment il ne les supporte pas plus que moi, car il commence à leur hurler dessus, et cette fois j'entends plus que clairement! Aye aye aye, il est pas immense Malefoy, mais il a de la voix…

-…ET JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS ENTENDRE ME TRAITER D' « AUSSI BIZARRE QU'UN GRYFFONDOR»!! C'EST CLAIR?! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS EN POSITION D'INSULTER VOTRE SUPÉRIEUR BANDE DE…

Woa… Quand même… Il faut avouer qu'il a de la classe… Ouep, il a le don de rabaisser les gens. Il rabaisse Crabbe et Goyle en même temps que les Gryffondor! D'une pierre deux coups! Chapeau Malefoy! Je sais pas exactement comment il fait, mais il en impose! J'avoue que je suis quand même impressionné! 

Ah, apparemment Malefoy a enfin fini de crier, car d'un grand mouvement de cape théâtral, il tourne les talons et s'en va. Eh… Mais attendez une minute… Qu'est-ce qui est tombé de sa poche…?! Le fameux morceau de papier ! Il FAUT que je le récupère ! Ma chance a enfin tourn ! Ouiiiii ! Je commence à m'avancer subtilement… Noooon !! Aaaahhh !! Crabbe (ou Goyle ? Je sais pas trop, je les distingue pas vraiment l'un de l'autre… Tant mieux !) se penche et prend le bout de papier ! Non ! Pas CE papier ! Il ne faut pas !  Dieeeeu, s'il vous plaîîîîît! Pour une fois! Faite moi plaisiiiir!

Crabbe déroule le parchemin et le lit (Enfin… Lire… C'est un bien grand mot! Disons plutôt qu'il a repérer les mots qu'il reconnaissait (ce qui est très peu!) et a essayé de deviner le reste de la phrase)… Il n'a pas l'air d'y comprendre grand chose. Alors, Goyle lui arrache le parchemin des mains (sans aucune délicatesse, je précise!) et commence à le lire à son tour. Il ne l'a même pas fini que Crabbe lui reprends des mains (avec beaucoup de brusquerie, je précise!). 

Aaaah! Mais attention espèces de gorilles mutants, vous allez le déchirer! J'entends un long bruit de feuille… NOOOOOON!!! Non! Non! NON! Le parchemin est déchiré! Arrrgghhhhh!!! JE LES HAIS! C'était MA mission de découvrir le fameux secret de Malefoy! Et ces deux masses informes viennent de déchirer ma seule chance!!

Je sors de ma cachette, prêt à leur jeter un sort! Mais! Arf, j'en tomberais de ma chaise si j'étais assis! Ils ne sont même plus là! Ils sont rendus au fond du couloir, continuant à se frapper les bras. Aaah… Maintenant je n'ai plus aucune chance… Je baisse la tête, désespéré. Oh! Oui! Peut-être que Dieu m'a entendu après tout! Les deux imbéciles ont laissé le parchemin déchiré ici! Peut-être que j'ai une chance de le recoller?!

Je prends le parchemin déchiré en son milieu… Une bombe me tombe dessus. Il est À PEINE déchiré!! Seulement en trois morceaux! Toute cette inquiétude pour rien… Pfff! Je recolle les deux premiers morceaux… Mais où est le troisième bon sang?! Je regarde autour de moi mais ne trouve rien. Bah, de toute façon ce n'était que le dernier mot. Ça ne devait pas être très important. Je commence alors à  lire LE fameux message… Hmm… On dirait une prédiction. Un peu comme celle que j'ai cru décrypter tout à l'heure en Divination…

_Cet homme que tu sembles avoir toujours haï,_

_Cet homme que tu voulais comme ami,_

_Cet homme que tu aimes aujourd'hui,_

_Cet homme changera ton destin._

_Par un choix qui se fera du jour au lendemain._

_Dépêche-toi, bel ange…_

_En cet instant même tout change._

_Tous les deux vous êtes destiné,_

_Il vous faut vous rapprocher pour que s'accomplisse la prophétie,_

_Toi, et l'homme de ta vie_

_Toi, et cet homme nommé /_

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Aaaah la laaa… Un seul petit mot… Le seul dernier mot… Paaaauvre petit Harry… Maintenant, toutes les recherches qu'il devra faire pour savoir qui est ledit homme-de-le-vie-de-Malefoy! T.t.t.t.t, la curiosité est un vilain défaut…

Mmbref! ^^! C'est tout pour le chapitre 2! Je publierai la fin de semaine prochaine, comme d'hab! Si ce n'est pas le chapitre 2, ce sera un one-shot ou autre du genre… En tout cas j'essaierai de publier quelque chose! ^^!

Ciao, gros bizou à tooouuuus!

p-s) Ça vous tenterais une petite review? é_è 


	3. De plus en plus étrange

Bonjoooour! Alors voilà le chapitre 3! Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas répondu aux reviews du premier chapitre! C'est pourquoi je vais répondre à celles du premier et du deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui… Excusez mon retard, les réponses m'étaient purement et simplement sortie de l'esprit! Alors je m'y met avec le sourire! ^^

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

**Ivrian** :  Merci de les avoir prises, les 5 minutes! ^^! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise! J'avoue qu'elle me rend nerveuse… Le syndrome de la page blanche est constamment l'un de mes soucis! En tout cas, merci pour la review! Ça m'a fait très plaisir! ^^

**Lululle** : lol! ^^! T'as raison pour le Tuut si profond, comme tu dis. ^^ lol! Ça aurait été complètement hors contexte, mais j'aurais pu! ^^ En tout cas merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour me laisser un p'tit mot. Je suppose qu'étant auteure, tu sais comme ça fait plaisir! ^^! Bon alors voilà la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras! Re-merci pour tes 2 reviews!

**Kowai** : Hellooo! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour la suite! ^^ Je publie soit le vendredi, samedi ou dimanche. Et parfois pendant la semaine. Je crois que c'est un bon rythme. Bon tu as su dans le chapitre 2 ce qui était écrit, et voilà maintenant la suite! *espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue*

**Clau** : ^^! Ahaha! Oui c'est bien Emma. Tu t'es pas trompée. Tu vois que c'est pas si dur! ^^ Mon nom mis de côté, merci pour la review! ^^! Ça m'encourage! Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas lâcher! Promis-juré *crache par-terre*! Alors voilà la suite, le chapitre 3! Enjoy!

**Artemis-Caro** :Saluuuut! Aaaah merciiii! Je suis contente que tu m'ais laissé un mot! Et je suis ravie que tes commentaires soient bons! 1 chapitre (ou one-shot) par semaine, est-ce trop peu pour t'achever?  Je crois pas que l'attente soit si longue. ^^ J'espère que ce rythme te convient, car j'ai bien l'intention de le garder! Merci encore! Ciao!

**Florelia** : Alors ce Harry te plaît? Paaarfait! ^^ Mais il est possible qu'il change, dépendamment de mes humeurs! Si je suis plutôt triste quand j'écris, alors Harry (et probablement tous les personnages d'ailleurs ^^) va me suivre! Mais j'espère sincèrement bien qu'il continueras à te plaire. Tu m'en redonneras des nouvelles! Bon alors un gros merci pour tes reviews auz chapitres 1 et 2! Elles m'ont fait sourire quand je les ai lues, malgré que j'étais plutôt déprimée à ce moment. Merci! ^^  Et au fait, Draco, je te l'enverrai avec plaisir! Ton numéro? ^^

**NaNa** : Salut toooi! Mon style? Tu aimes mon style? Aaah! Et bah merci! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dise ça! C'est la première fois qu'on m'le dit! Merci! Alors, tu as aimé les autres fics? Aimé, détesté, ni-bon ni-mauvais? Tu m'en reparleras! Et non, (lol) je ne resterai pas enfermée devant mon ordi! ^^ C'est le bien de ma santé mentale qui en dépend! ^^ Bon, alors merci encore! Ciao!

**Julie** : Et je promet de continuer! ^^! Merci pour la review.

**Skaï Blue** : Iloooo! Ouais je t'approuve complètement… Draco a l'air mieux dans le film que dans le livre. Par contre, Je trouve qu'Harry c'est le contraire! Il est beaucoup mieux dans le livre que dans les films! Bizaaarre, bizaaaarre… 

Bon, le message tu l'as lu, maintenant on verra ce qui se passera dans les chapitre 3 et ceux à venir! Un gros merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir! Bon alors je te laisse à la lecture! Enjoy. (Au fait, je sais que ça n'a aucun lien, mais j'aime bien ton pseudo! ^^ Je trouve qu'il sonne bien.)

**Kimmi** : Un bon début! ^^ Oui je l'espère! Et j'espère aussi continuer dans cette voie! Parce que… Chais pas mais moi quand je relis ce que j'écris de temps en temps, eh ben je trouve pas ça super super! Mais bon, suffit les plaintes! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça fait plaisir! ^^

**Kit Kat** : Tient, tu l'as la suite! ^^ J'espère que cette « continuation » te plaira! Merci pour le message! 'fait plaisir! Ciao!

**Luna Denree** : ^^! Hehh… C'est ce qui arrive… Il a eu la poisse toute sa vie! Alors, autant que ça continus! N'est-ce pas? ^^ 

Un gros merci pour ta review et les compliments! Ça m'encourage et me fais très plaisir! Merci encore! 

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

QUOI?! Le dernier mot!! Il me manque le dernier mot!! Mais c'est pas juuuste! C'était la clé de l'énigme! Allons, il faut que je me calme… Inspire, expire…Bon… voyons voyons… Je dois relire, peut-être que je trouverai quelques indices ou des secrets de Malefoy que personne ne connaît… Car, il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien une prophétie! Peut-être que c'est Malefoy qui a eu cette prophétie? Comme moi avec celle que j'ai trouvé? Ça serait étrange tout de même… Bon, la relecture!

Hmm… « _Cet homme que tu sembles avoir toujours ha_ » C'est donc quelqu'un qu'il déteste, du moins en apparence. 

« _Cet homme que tu voulais comme ami… »_  Et il a un jour voulu être son ami… Mais Malefoy cache tellement bien ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il pense! Il a pu vouloir être ami avec n'importe qui! J'en sais rien moi! 

« _Cet homme que tu aimes aujourd'hui…_ » Malefoy est amoureux de quelqu'un?! Et d'un HOMME en plus?!! Ah ha ha! J'avais bien raison de vouloir découvrir ce message! Malefoy  est gay! DRACO MALEFOY AIME LES HOMMES! Je savais bien que je découvrirais ses secrets! Ou du moins quelques uns. 

« _Cet homme changera ton destin, par un choix qui se fera du jour au lendemain… _» Alors la personne a tant d'influence que ça sur Malefoy…? Il doit l'aimer vraiment… Mais Malefoy est méchant avec TOUT LE MONDE! Sans exception! Les autres Serpentard y compris! C'est peut-être une manière de se protéger…? Ça doit être dur pour lui de repousser l'homme dont il est amoureux… Je me demande qui c'est? Pas que ça m'intéresse, c'est une simple curiosité. Mais quand même, je meure d'envie de savoir!! 

« _Dépêche-toi, bel ange… En cet instant même tout change… » _Aaah la la…Même dans ses prophétie Malefoy garde son égo démesuré! _Bel ange_… Quand même! Mais il faut avouer qu'il est beau… En potion, quand il réfléchissait, il avait réellement l'air d'un ange. Bon, d'accord, dans ce cas-ci, le _Bel ange_ ne venait pas de son égo, il est réaliste, c'est tout. Nuance. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, à défendre Malefoy?!  Je me fais peur…

« _Tous les deux vous êtes destin_ » Eh, attendez une minute! Destiné! Le mot n'est pas un peu fort?! Ahaha… Je ris… C'est nerveux. Je le sais. Mais pourquoi? Est-ce que j'ai un rire nerveux à l'idée que Malefoy soit destiné à quelqu'un?! Ah ha… Quand même… Pourquoi ça me dérangerais, franchement! J'en ai rien à foutre de Malefoy moi!

« _Il vous faut vous rapprocher pour que s'accomplisse la prophétie. Toi, et l'homme de ta vie. Toi, et cet homme nomm » _Prophétie? Pour que s'accomplisse la prophétie? Mais quelle prophétie exactement? Une prophétie a été dite exprès pour Malefoy?! Woa… Il est peut-être mieux que je le pensais. Toi, et cet homme nommé… Nommé quoi?! Nommé comment! Aaaah! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il manque un mot seulement, le DERNIER MOT seulement!! 

Vraiment, Crabbe et Goyle n'ont vraiment pas des cerveaux de génie. Ah, non, correction : Ils n'ont pas de cerveau DU TOUT! Je suppose qu'ils n'ont même pas compris que c'était à leur chef que cette prophétie était dédiée! Je suppose aussi (sûrement avec raison) qu'ils n'ont pas compris un traître mot de cette fichue prophétie!! 

Arrhh… J'aurais préféré de pas comprendre aussi, comme ça je ne me serais pas cassé la tête à cause d'un seul petit mot manquant, d'un seul petit nom! Même les initiales de cette personne m'aurait suffit! Ou encore la maison! Mais non… 

Mais bon, il faut voir le côté positif des choses! Je sais que c'est un garçon! Au moins, je suis chanceux dans ma malchance. Si je n'avais pas su que c'était un garçon, il y aurait eu des centaines de personnes de plus comme possibilité!

Aller Harry, ne te décourage pas comme ça! J'ai toujours atteint mes buts! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent maintenant! Malefoy n'est qu'un défi parmi un autre! Il n'est pas plus important pour moi qu'un banal but fixé au hasard… N'est-ce pas? 

Alors, si c'est vrai, pourquoi je me sens si heureux que Malefoy préfère les hommes? Si curieux sur le fait de savoir de qui il amoureux que ça frise l'obsession? Si nerveux à l'idée que quelqu'un mérite l'affection de Malefoy au point que tous les deux soient destinés? Mais surtout, pourquoi je me sens si jaloux à l'idée qu'il aime quelqu'un tant et tellement qu'il soit certain que cet homme est bel et bien l'homme de sa vie, tandis que moi, il me déteste? Mais aussi, en même temps, je le hais tellement pour me faire ressentir tout ça pour lui! Je le hais aussi pour avoir échappé son fichu message, pour même seulement avoir ÉCRIT ce message!! Mais surtout, je me hais, moi, parce que je ne devrais pas me questionné à propos de lui…

Est-ce qu'on est supposé ressentir toutes ces émotions pour un ennemi? Est-ce qu'on a le droit? Justement, non, on n'a pas le droit… Pas pour un ennemi.

Bon, moi j'étais d'abord rentré au château parce que j'avais faim! Alors autant aller manger! Le repas doit déjà être commencé à cette heure. Bon aller, en route pour la Grande Salle! Il vaut mieux oublier cette histoire (trop énigmatique pour moi!) pour l'instant! Immédiatement, le sourire revint sur mon visage. Aaah, je me sens déjà mieux!

En allant vers la Grande Salle, j'ai croisé Ron. Sur le coup, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il m'en voulait! Alors je l'ai interpellé, avec toute la bonne humeur que je contenais à cet instant. Heureusement que la bonne humeur, c'est contagieux, sinon il aurait cru que je moquais de lui ou un truc du genre. Ron est tellement borné des fois! 

-HEY RON! 

-…

-Ahaha! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?! Aller mon ami, souriiiit!

Aha! Sa tête à cet instant! Au début, il avait seulement levé un sourcil, mais là il est complètement bouché! Il reste figé comme ça quelques secondes, et moi, n'en pouvant plus, j'éclate de rire!

-AHAHAHA! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as mon vieux? Peeves t'as joué en tour en te traversant? Ahaha! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là?! AHAHA! Change pas Ron, je t'adore comme t'es! Tu me fais rire!

Ah, il commence à se décrisper un peu… Oh, voici un sourire du bout des lèvres…  Et il éclate de rire avec moi! La tension est partit entre nous! Les deux meilleurs amis se retrouvent! Ça fait toujours du bien de rire un bon coup (même si c'est pour rien!) après un froid. 

On entre dans la Grande Salle, riant tellement qu'on s'étouffe. Tout le monde nous regarde, on le sait. Mais on s'en fiche! Alors, se tenant l'un après l'autre pour ne pas tomber par terre tellement on rit, on traverse la Grande Salle pour rejoindre notre table, s'enfargeant nous-même dans nos robes. À première vue, tous les Gryffondor sont heureux que Ron et moi soyons réconciliés. Je le suis moi-même, et je sais que Ron aussi. Quand nous sommes enfin calmés, le repas reprend sa routine ordinaire. 

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis assis face à la table des Serpentard. Et c'est seulement maintenant, après ce fou rire incontrôlable et tous ces bavardages avec les autres que ce fait me saute aux yeux (dans les deux sens). Je m'aperçois que la table des Vert et Argent est devant moi, puis je la vois enfin. Étrange comme sensation… En fait, je m'en suis aperçu quand mon regard a croisé celui de Draco. Une décharge d'émotions. Surprise, perplexité, frissons, joie intense, attirance immédiate. Nos regards restent accrochés. N'ayant ni le pouvoir ni l'envie de détourner les yeux. Il est tellement beau… Ce regard, il n'est pas froid, mais chaleureux, pas méchant, mais accueillant. Ce regard, il ne me répugne pas, il m'attire. Ce regard, c'est celui de Draco Malefoy. Je sens des bouffées de chaleur me parcourir tout le corps, pour ensuite se concentrer vers mon bas-ventre…

Mais cette imbécile de Pansy Parkinson le pousse du coude, voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. La magie s'efface. Mais, avant de se retourner pour répondre à Parkinson, il me fait un sourire. Woa… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je ne comprends plus… Et ce sourire! Merde! Pourquoi il me l'a envoyé? Pourquoi il m'a sourit? Pourquoi il m'a regardé? Et pourquoi je suis excité pour un regard seulement?!! J'imagine pas s'il avait été nu! Oh oooh… Mauvaise pensée! Mauvaise pensée! Vaut mieux que je parte! Je m'excuse auprès des autres Gryffondor, prétendant une soudaine fatigue, je me lève précipitamment et sors de la Grande Salle presque en courant.

Ouf, sauvé… Au moins, je ne subirai pas d'humiliation publique. Je continu de courir dans les couloirs sombres du château, pour finir par m'arrêter dans un couloir sans aucune torche enflammée pour éclairer excepté la lune qui filtre à travers la fenêtre. Je baisse la tête pour regarder l'étendu du désastre. Aye aye aye… Malefoy ne me laisse définitivement pas indifférent! Mais bon, il ne faut pas trop s'en inquiété. Après tout, Malefoy n'est pas le tombeur de Poudlard pour rien! Il est diablement sexy. Donc c'est normal si je suis attiré par lui! C'est physique! Rien de plus! Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, et me laisse glisser contre le mur de pierre. C'est physique, pas psychologique. C'est tout! Je sens le sourire qui me revient et s'installe confortablement sur mes lèvres. Seulement physique. Je ne ressens rien pour Malefoy! Quel soulagement! Je suis tellement soulagé que je commence à rire. Effondré par terre, dans le noir, avec la lune pour seule compagnie, je ris! 

-Ahahaha! C'est physique! Rien de plus! Ahahahaha! Physique! Je ne ressens rien pour lui! AHAHAHA! 

Et je continu, me répétant ces mêmes mots à moi-même! Tout de même, il faudrait bien que je couche avec Malefoy. Ce désir (physique, je précise!) de lui ne partira pas tout seul! Une bonne nuit passée dans le lit de ce Serpentard devrait suffir. Mais quand même, je n'en reviens pas du soulagement! 

-AAAHAHAHA! C'est seulement physiqueuh! C'est seulement physiqueuh! Ahha! Pas dans mon cœur, mais dans mon corps! Ahaha! C'est du désir physique! Quel soulagement! AHAHAHA!

-Alors Potter, tu comptes rigoler comme ça longtemps?

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3! J'espère que vous avez apprécier *wish wish*! Au fait, je m'excuse encore une fois pour n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre 1! C'est une erreur que je ne recommencerai plus! Promis!

Bon alors vous me dirai ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!

À la prochaine!

Cordelune


	4. Confrontation

Hello vous tooouuuus!

Alors voici le chapitre 4… J'espère fortement qu'il vous plaira! Je crois que la fic devient meilleure qu'au début. Ou bien, en tout cas, moi je suis plus satisfaite des prochains chapitres que des ceux déjà parut. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste dans ma tête, si c'est juste mon opinion, ou si la fic deviendra réellement meilleure! ^^'' En tout cas, je parle, je parle, et je m'éternise!

**Onarluca**: Salut ma vieille! C'est vrai que l'on a moins de nouvelles ces temps-ci. Mais je compte bien y remédier! ^^ En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour me laisser un petit message. Ça fait drôlement plaisir! Merci beaucoup beaucoup! Hey, il faudrait VRAIMENT que je lise ta fic! Il est vraiment temps! Sauf que le problème c'est que quand je vais sur Search, eh ben y'a un message qui apparaît qui dit que Search reviendra le 25 février. Pourtant, aujourd'hui on est le 28! Bizaaaarre, bizaaarre… Mais bon! ^^! Re-merci pour ta review! Ciao

**Celine****.s** : Hello éternelle-revieweuse! ^^! Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu! Et je souhaite que celui-ci ne te déçoive pas! C'est vrai que ça aurait été drôle de voir Harry… Quand j'ai écrit cette scène je l'imaginais dans ma tête, et je riais intérieurement ^^.  Bon alors voici le chapitre que tu « attendais avec impatience », pour reprendre tes mots! Ciaooo! Et merci beaucoup pour la review! Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises tes opinions et que tu apprécies! Ça me remonte le moral! Merci!

**Love_spike** : Bah évidemment que je ne te le dirai pas! ^^! Quoique je suis sûre et certaine que tu t'en doutes fortement. Mais le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est pour Harry! ^^! Je le plains! Il va falloir qu'il passe à travers tout ça le petit… Bah! Il va survivre! Il ne s'appelle pas le Survivant pour rien après tout! ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir! Merci encore! Ciaooo!

**nAna**: ^^! Lol! ^^!! Ahaha! Loool! Elle m'a fait bien rire ta review! ^^! Merci! Ça m'encourage beaaaaucoup! ^^! Ahahaha! Hémorragie nasale et tout et tout! Et ouais… Pour un simple sourire, un simple regard… Imagine si c'était plus! Aye, il tomberait raide mort! Sérieusement, je ris devant mon écran présentement, en relisant ta review! ^^ Une chance que mon frérot n'est pas là, sinon il me prendrait sérieusement et définitivement pour la folle que je suis. ^^ Merci encore pour ta review! Ça me fais plaisir tu peux pas savoir! ^^! Re-re-merci! Et ciao!

**Hanna** : ^^ Une attaque, hein? On va bien voir! Un grand merci pour avoir pris de ton temps pour me laisser une review! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Sincèrement! Merci beaucoup! Bon alors à +!  

Bon alors voici pour les review! Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont continué à m'écrire! J'en ai moins qu'au premier chapitre, mais bon! ^^ On peut pas tout avoir! Et puis, plus les choses sont rares, plus elles sont précieuses! Alors merci à toutes celles (ceux?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Vous êtes précieuses! Merci!

Bon suffit le bla bla ^^ Voici le chapitre 4! 

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

-Alors Potter, tu comptes rigoler comme ça longtemps?

Oups! J'en ai le rire complètement coupé! Cette voix je l'ai entendu assez souvent pour la reconnaître! Et ce ton moqueur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne! Draco Malefoy! Merde! Merde! Merde! PANIIIIQUE! Déjà que je suis dur comme du bois entre les jambes, il faut pas qu'il vienne en rajouter, celui-là! Vite, vite! Il faut qu'il parte! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit dans cet état!

-Fout-moi la paix, Malefoy!

Oh oooh… Je n'aime pas son sourire! Narquois, moqueur… vainqueur? 

-Mais voyons, mon petit Potter, il ne faut pas t'excité comme ça! Je ne vais pas te manger!

Non... Le sous-entendu… Il sait! Il sait! 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy!

Aaaah! Je me frapperais! Je me suis jeté moi-même dans le piège-même-pas-subtil qu'il me tendait! Il hausse les sourcils, d'un air suggestif. Noooon, non! Il s'approche, il s'approche!

-Ce que je veux? Tu me demandes ce que je veux?

-Et puis non, je ne veux pas le savoir! Je me fou de toi et de tes intérêts! Moi, ce que je veux, c'est juste que tu me laisses tranquille! 

Ouf! Oui! C'est bien rattrapé! Y faut pas lâcher, Harry! Tu commences à t'en sortir!

-Et si je ne veux pas te laisser tranquille, tu feras quoi?

-Alors ce sera MOI qui partirai!

Puis je commence à m'avancer pour partir. Mais il faut que je passe à côté de lui… J'espère juste qu'il ne fera rien pour m'arrêter… Peine perdue! Il se met devant moi et m'empêche de partir!

-Attends une minute, Potter. On a à parler.

-J'ai rien à te dire, Malefoy! Alors fiche le camp de mon chemin!

Il sourit… Encore! Je _hais_ ce sourire vainqueur! Je déteste quand il est si sûr de lui!

-Et tu me feras quoi si je ne te laisse pas passer, hein Potter?

Je ne suis pas de nature violente, mais là j'avoue que j'ai la très, TRÈS fort envie de le frapper. Qu'il perde son air trop sûr de lui! Sa mentalité prétentieuse et fermée! Et son fichu sourire!!

-C'est la dernière fois que je le demande, Malefoy. Laisse. Moi. Passer!

-Hmmm… Laisse-moi y penser… Non!

S'en est trop! Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon poing de partir tout seul. Il a bien atteint sa cible! Le charmant petit visage de Malefoy commence déjà à rougir à l'endroit où je l'ai frappé. En plus il a perdu son sourire. Bien fait! 

À mon tour, je sens un sourire vainqueur fleurir sur mes lèvres. 

Je pousse Malefoy et commence à m'éloigner. Mais il m'attrape par l'épaule et me plaque contre le mur et m'y retient. Ouch! Ma tête! J'ai bien fait de demander à Hermione de me jeter un sort pour corriger ma vue l'année passée, en sixième, sinon mes lunettes seraient par terre présentement… Et en milles morceaux!

Les yeux de Malefoy flambent de colère. Et sa voix tremble de haine contenue…

-Bravo, Potter. Je ne croyais pas que tu le ferais. C'est déjà ça. Mais tu apprendras pour l'avenir qu'on ne frappe _jamais_ un Malefoy!

-Pfff! Je t'ai frappé et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois!

J'ai dit cette phrase sur un ton amusé. Je crois que ça l'a mis encore plus en colère! Il me prend par le col de chemise et me jette par terre. Ah! Mon bras… Mais bon sang! Malefoy est enragé ?! Mon bras me fait horriblement mal, mais je ne dis rien.

-Alors, Potter, toujours aussi amusé?

Je ne réponds pas. Si je ne veux pas me faire tuer aujourd'hui, je suis mieux de me taire. Avec le bras douloureux, sûrement cassé, je ne serais sûrement pas en état de me défendre s'il me frappait.

-T'as perdu ta langue, Potter?

J'essaie de me relever maladroitement, mais n'y arrive que très difficilement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, bon sang ?! Je ne l'ai même pas blessé, il ne saigne même pas! À peine une légère rougeur sur sa joue! Et puis c'est lui qui m'a provoqué! C'est de SA faute! 

Je suis à peine levé qu'il me repousse par terre de nouveau. Il se tient devant moi, le regard flamboyant, les cheveux en désordre, la respiration haletante. Oh! Merde! Il est tellement sexy! Je peux pas m'en empêcher! C'est vraiment pas le moment, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer nu!

-Relève-toi, imbécile!

-T'as pas à me donner d'ordre, Malefoy!

AH! Mais je suis con ou quoi!! J'y ai même pas pensé! Je n'ai qu'à me jeter un sort de _Réparo_ pour réparer mon bras! À toute vitesse, pour ne pas que Malefoy n'ait le temps de m'en empêcher, je sors ma baguette, la pointe mon bras et murmure _Réparo_! La douleur s'efface instantanément. 

Malefoy est surpris, tant mieux, j'en profite pour lui envoyer un deuxième coup de poing au visage. Puis je le pousse par terre. Je prends un air narquois…

-Je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas le dernier coup!

Mais j'ai à peine fini ma phrase qu'il se jette sur moi, l'air plus furieux que jamais. Nous tombons par terre, lui au-dessus de moi, les mains sur mon cou, essayant de m'étrangler! Je panique! Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'enlever! Il serait capable de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid ?! Je commence à manquer d'air. L'angoisse me prend les entrailles. Qui aurait cru que je mourrais comme ça… J'ai imaginé les pires scènes! Me faire torturé à mort, me faire vider de mon sang, me faire noyer, tomber de mon balai, être tué dans mon sommeil, me faire manger vivant par des créatures de la Forêt Interdite, me faire brûler vif, et même boire une potion ratée qui me serait mortelle! Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé me faire étrangler par Malefoy !!  J'essaie de parler, avec les dernières bouffées d'air qui me restent…

-…Malefoy…Malef…Mal…Dra…co…

Dès qu'il entend ce que j'ai dit, dès qu'il entend son prénom, il arrête de m'étrangler et me libère, l'air effrayé. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte. Quand il me voit par terre, des marques rouges sur le cou, en train de reprendre mon souffle, il se tasse contre le mur, les genoux contre son torse. Il murmure quelque chose… Je n'entends pas… 

Alors je me lève, de peine et de misère, et me dirige vers lui…

-…suis désolé… Harry… Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé… Désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

Il a l'air tellement perdu, tellement vulnérable, tellement triste… On aurait dit un petit enfant. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je le prends dans mes bras. Immédiatement, il s'accroche à moi. Puis il lève la tête. Il me regarde, puis il prend immédiatement un air surpris. Mais il se reprend bien vite et reprend son air impassible. Il me repousse brusquement. D'un ton froid et détaché, il me demande…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement?

-Euh… Ben… Tu m'as provoqué, je t'ai frappé, tu m'as poussé, je t'ai refrappé, t'as failli me tuer… Et on en est là.

-…Oh… Bon, d'accord Potter, on oublie TOUT ce qui s'est passé.

-Eum… Okay…

-Et ne me touche plus jamais!

J'ouvre grand les yeux! Je me penche et revois mon érection toujours bien présente! Est-ce que Malefoy a dit ça en faisant un sous-entendu? Ou bien il ne voulait simplement que je ne le frappe plus? 

Il sourit. Du même sourire que dans la Grande Salle. Puis il me dit, d'un ton amus

-Je parle du fait de me frapper, imbécile! 

-Oui… Bien sûr… J'avais compris…

-Mais oui, mais oui… Alors c'est pour quoi cette bosse dans ton pantalon?

Alors là, je suis bouché! J'avais bien raison quand je pensais qu'il savait! Mais depuis quand? Je lui demande…

-De…depuis quand… depuis quand tu sais?

-Depuis que je t'ai suivit et que je t'ai entendu rire en disant que c'était physique, rien de plus.  

Bien, au moins, maintenant qu'il le sait, j'ai peut-être une chance de me retrouver dans son lit… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que je suis transi d'amour pour lui! Alors, du ton le plus froid possible, je lui réponds :

-C'est vrai. Mon corps te veux, et le reste te déteste. Je te hais, Malefoy. Et maintenant, je m'en vais bel et bien! Alors laisse-moi passer.

Je m'avance et m'éloigne. Je suis presque rendu au bout du couloir, quand il me crie : 

-HEY POTTER! Au fait, je ne savais pas que cette excitation était pour moi! Je suis flatté que ton « corps me veuille », pour reprendre tes mots! Alors bonne nuit, et rêve bien de moi surtout! 

Puis il s'en va de son côté. Je suis paralysé. Il ne…savait pas…? Et moi… Je lui ai dit…? 

-AAAAAH! JE SUIS COOOON!! 

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Et voilàààààà! C'était le chapitre 4, pour vous servir! 

Espérant qu'il vous ait plus, ou du moins, qu'il ne vous ait pas carrément déplu ( : s), je vous laisse!

À la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre5! Un gros merci encore à toutes celles qui ont pris de leur temps pour m'encourager! Je vous adore!

Ciaoooo

Cordelune


	5. Déductions

Saluuuut!

Bon! Alors voilà le 5! ^^! Ce chapitre est plutôt court… Je l'avoue… é_è Et je suis pas trop trop fière de moi… 

Mais! (parce qu'il y a un mais!) comme j'ai écrit un autre one-shot (Simple Together), alors j'estime que ça pourrais compensé? Oui? Non? 

Bah de toute manière il est déjà écrit! Alors je peux rien n'y changé! 

*Aussi, ce chapitre est pas très très clair… Je m'y suis moi-même un peu perdue… J'ai essayé de faire passer les explications du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais si il y a des explications que vous n'êtes pas trop trop sûr de comprendre, écrivez moi sur mon adresse e-mail (que vous trouverez dans la bio, si nécessaire) pour que j'essaie de vous expliquez plus en détail. ^^ Mais bon, je ne crois pas que ça soit SIII incompréhensible… n'est-ce pas? é_

Well, je me tais! ^^

Bon pour le **disclaimer**, se référer au premier chapitre. Tout y est déjà inscrit.

Réponses aux revieeeeews ^^!

**Artemis** : Salut ma Caro! Merci pour ta review! ^^ Elle m'a fait plaisir! (Surtout de la recevoir une vingtaine ou une trentaine de fois! N'est-ce pas?; ) ) Je suis vraiment flattée que tu aimes! Sincèrement! Oh et au fait, nous nous la continue « Mystérieux Eden »? ^^ Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles! Bon, alors merci encore! ^^ Ton opinion compte beaucoup pour moi! 

**Hanna** : Pauvre ryry, dis-tu… Et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ^^ ! Mais, comme c'est notre Survivant International, je ne veux pas trop trop le maltraiter, alors il s'en sortira (comme toujours! ^^)! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir, et elle m'encourage! Alors voilà la suite! ^^

**Lululle** : Waaaah! Une review de toi! ^^! Je suis immensément flattée! J'ai lu tes fics, et je les trouve franchement géniales! D'ailleurs je te l'ai dit dans des reviews assez souvent je crois (mais, ayant signé en anonyme, tu peux pas savoir… -_-''' La vie est injuste…) Bref, je suis heureuse que tu m'ais laissé un message! ^^! Ça m'encourage beaucoup! Alors merci! ^^! Ciao!

**Paradise**** Nightwish **: Waaaaah! Une autre auteure que j'aime qui me laisse une review! ^^ C'est ma journée! ^^ Merci pour ta review, elle m'encourage ! Au fait, pour ton chapitre 12 dans ta (tes?) fic « Mes fonds de tiroirs », je ne suis plus trop certaine si je t'ai laissé une review, alors, je prends pas d'chance, je te le dit (redit?) aujourd'hui, ici et maintenant : Suuuuupeeeeeer! Est-ce que ça en prends plus? ^^ Bon, alors ciao!

**Dédy** : Ilo toââââ ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ais fait rire ^^ Parce qu'à vrai dire, je ne m'y replace pas trop, dans les fics humour… Je préfère écrire dans le style drama, angst, ou autre du genre^^'''' Alors je suis contente que tu m'ais dit que ça t'ais fais rire! Ça me prouve que je ne suis peut-être pas SIIII terrible pour la section humour! ^^! Alors merci, ta review m'a fortement encourager! Ciao!

**Kuriyama** : Woaaah! Tu m'as pondue un roman! ^^! Un GROOOS merci! ^^! Vraiment! Je n'ai pas encore écrit le moment où Harry aurait bel et bien une preuve irréprochable qu'il est la destinée de Draco. Par contre, je me suis avancé un peu dans les prochains chapitres, alors les ils seront approximativement de la même longueur que ceux d'avant. Mais pour ceux que j'écrirai, je te promet d'essayer d'allonger les chapitres! ^^! Et aussi, je ne serai pas sadique ^^. Je suis beaucoup trop fleur bleu, happy end, et tout et tout, (pourtant j'ai écrit 2 deathfic et les autres fics ont pas mal toutes une légère touche de tristesse… Je suis bizarre!) pour que cette fic ne se termine pas bien! Alors rassure-toi! ^^ Merci encore pour ta review, ciao!

**Mymy** : Hey hey! Salut toi! Merci pour le compliment sur la fic ^^ ! Ça me flatte vraiment ! (Je crois que mon égo et ma tête seront gonflé pour les prochains jours ^^) Merci ! Et pour ce que je vous réserve dans les prochains chapitres… héhéhéééé… Tu vas bien voir ! ^^ ! J'ai déjà quelques idées qui me trottent dans la tête… Reste plus qu'à trouver le temps et la manière de les mettre sur papier ! Bon, alors merci encore pour ta review ! ^^ ! Ciaooooo !

**Nyonishii**: ^^ ! lol ! C'est vrai que c'est immense fanfiction.net… On le réalise pas tout de suite, mais quand on y pense, c'est sûrement un des plus gros stockages d'histoire en tout genre, toutes langues confondues, au monde ! C'est pas rien ! Y'en a de tous les pays qui écrivent sur ce merveilleux site plein de ressource ! Bon, je m'égare du sujet ! ^^''' Merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir un mot d'encouragement ! ^^ Tu peux considérer que tu as fait ta BA (Bonne action) de la journée ! Merci ! ^^

**Celine****.s** : Ahaha ! Salut toi ! Alors c'était dont vrai, tu te nommes réellement éternelle revieweuse ? Aha ! Eh ben tant mieux ! ^^ ! Ça ne fait que distribué du bonheur à tous les auteurs à qui tu écris ! Tu peux te considérer comme étant une bonne fée ^^ ! Tu rentrais de vacance ? De la semaine de mars ? Tu es donc Canadienne ? Et très possiblement québecoise vu le fait que tu parles français… Ah moins que je ne me trompe sur toute la ligne et que j'ais l'air vraiment stupide ! ^^'''''''''  Bon, pour en revenir à la review (^^), MERCIIIII ! ^^ ! Et, c'est vrai qu'Harry peut avoir l'air un peu con parfois, mais (comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre) il peut parfois faire de très bonnes déductions ! C'est un intellectuel dans le fond ! Alors ne t'habitues pas trop à un Harry complètement stupide. Bon, alors merci encore pour ta magnifique review ! Ça fait immensément plaisir ! CIAO !

Un immense merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! (Woah ! 9 reviews (Je viens de les compter) ! C'est plus que ce que j'attendais ! ^^ ! Vraiment, merci !)  J'en suis vraiment heureuse ! Je vous aime tous autant les uns que les autres ! Merci merci merciii ! 

Alors, le chapitre 5 ! Le voil ! Je vous rappelle que je sais qu'il est plutôt court, et que je m'en excuse ! Bon, je me tais, et pour de vrai cette fois ! Enjoy !

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Bon, il suffit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé! De l'ignorer complètement, lui et son corps de rêve, et de se concentrer sur la prophétie. Ou plutôt les prophétie. Est-ce que c'est possible qu'il y ait un lien entre la prophétie que j'ai découverte en Divination et celle de Malefoy?

_« En ce jour qui viendra, ton choix tu feras…_

_Réussiras-tu à déchiffrer ton cœur? Ou te fieras-tu à ta rancœur? _

_Cette personne que chaque jour tu vois, peut-être n'est-elle pas celle que tu crois…_

_Ouvre tes yeux et observe bien, _

_Cette personne t'aime d'un amour vrai, malgré qu'elle ne t'observe que de loin… »_

_« Cet homme que tu sembles avoir toujours haï,_

_Cet homme que tu voulais comme ami,_

_Cet homme que tu aimes aujourd'hui,_

_Cet homme changera ton destin._

_Par un choix qui se fera du jour au lendemain._

_Dépêche-toi, bel ange…_

_En cet instant même tout change._

_Tous les deux vous êtes destiné,_

_Il vous faut vous rapprocher pour que s'accomplisse la prophétie,_

_Toi, et l'homme de ta vie_

_Toi, et cet homme nommé / »_

Hmmm… Il faudrait peut-être que j'en parle à Draco ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider à percer le mystère entourant ces prédictions ? Après tout, il est intelligent ! Autant que sa cervelle serve à autre chose qu'à trouver des répliques blessantes.  Ou peut-être que je devrais provoquer Draco, en lui ramenant au visage ses nouvelles découvertes, soit que Draco était gay et qu'il était amoureux fou de quelqu'un ! Comme ça, peut-être que le blond me dirait des informations sans même s'en rendre compte ! Oui, bon plan. J'essaierai.

En plus, peut-être que ça m'aidera à comprendre le « Mystère Malefoy »... Le Mystère Malefoy, en fait, me concerne plus qu'il ne concerne Draco. Le Mystère, c'est en fait ce que moi, je ressens pour Draco. Parce que, je ne peux plus me le cacher plus longtemps, je ne déteste pas Malefoy! En fait, je le respecte, tout de même… Quand il veut, Malefoy peut être plutôt attendrissant… Mignon, même! Oui, oui! Je l'admet! Ça ne servirait à rien de me corriger, alors autant l'accepter ! J'ai la même philosophie sur le fait de l'appeler par son prénom.

Aaah! Enfin! C'est bien la première fois que j'attendais les cours avec impatience! Un cours de potion en plus! Mais maintenant, qui dit potion, dit Malefoy! Héhéhé! Il va souffrir ! 

Ce cours-ci, j'ai pris bien soin d'arriver très à l'avance ! Pas question de perdre d'autres points ! Et en plus, je voulais être là quand Draco arriverait, et je sais qu'il arrive toujours avec un bon dix minutes d'avance aux cours de potion. Chouchoutisme oblige! 

Alors, dès qu'il sera assis, je l'assommerai de question ! Tient, en parlant du loup… Voilà Draco qui arrive. Je le fixe paisiblement, l'air de rien. Lui, avec son air impassible, moi, avec mon regard perçant. Il dépose ses livres, parchemins et plumes, et s'assoit. Je continu de le regarder. Il se tourne vers moi, et me regarde à son tour. Un combat visuel s'enclenche. Je souris malicieusement, et l'ombre d'un sourire remonte le coin de ses lèvres. Paaarfait. Il veut jouer? Alors on va voir ce qu'on va voir… Opération déstabilisation enclenchée…

-Dit-moi, Malefoy, tu es amoureux?

Il n'a pas bougé, mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il se demande si je sais. Il est déjà déstabilisé. Ah ha ha! Trop facile! Ouep, cette idée de combat visuel avant de l'interroger était sublime! Ainsi, il ne peut pas détourner les yeux, alors je peux voir s'il ment. Mais, s'il n'avait pas accepter le combat du regard, mon plan aurait été gâché. Ahaha! Comme si Draco aurait refusé un défi! Je commence à bien le connaître, mine de rien.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça, Potter?

-Tu évites la question. Ce qui signifie que tu ne veux pas répondre, donc que tu es effectivement amoureux.

Sa pupille s'agrandit. Il a peur. Mon sourire d'agrandis. Il le voit du coin de l'œil, et sa pupille s'agrandit plus encore. Il ne répond pas, alors je continu…

-J'ai raison?

-…N…non! 

-Alors tu prétends n'être pas amoureux?

-C'est ça.

-Tu mens! Comment elle s'appelle? Alleeeeer! C'est pas Parkinson quand même? Elle est une Serdaigle? Une Pouffsouffle? Ou encore une Gryffondor?!

-Arrête! Et pi d'abords c'est « Il »!

Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandissent tellement qu'on dirait que ses beaux yeux gris vont sortir de leur orbite ! Il a réalisé son erreur. Il s'est lui-même trahi. C'est bien ce que je pensais, Malefoy garde toujours son apparence impassible, mais il suffit de regarder dans ses yeux et de trouver la bonne manière de dire les choses pour savoir comment il se sent, et pour savoir s'il ment ou pas. Alors là, mon sourire s'est vraiment considérablement agrandit! Draco est piégé. Je continu sur ma lancée…

-Alors c'est un « il » et pas une « elle »?  Oooh, c'est fou ce qu'on peut en apprendre des choses! Résumons un peu… J'ai trouvé le moyen de te comprendre (plus ou moins… Tout est relatif!) par le regard, je sais que tu es gay, et qu'en plus tu es amoureux fou d'un garçon! Eh ben dit dont mon Draco! T'en cachais des choses!

La peur sur son visage fait place à la colère. Remarque, je le comprends! Son supposé-pire-ennemi vient de découvrir son plus grand secret! Enfin… Un de ses plus grands secrets. Parce que je n'ai pas encore découvert de qui il est amoureux, qui est l'homme de sa vie, qui l'aimera autant qu'il l'aime… Hey! C'est quoi ce fond de jalousie ?! Pourquoi je suis jaloux ?! Stop, stop! Il ne faut pas que j'y pense!

-Potter! D'accord! C'est vrai! Mais tu te tais! Tu ne dis rien à personne! Même pas à Weasley, SURTOUT pas à Weasley! Je te jure que si tu ouvre ta gueule je la frapperai jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus jamais l'ouvrir! C'est bien clair?!

-Mais oui, mais oui, Malefoy. Mais, tu sais, je sais que dans le fond, tu ne me déteste pas tant que ça! N'est-ce pas? 

Ah! Merde! Le « n'est-ce pas » avait trop d'espoir! Il était supposé prendre un ton amusé! Et Draco qui ne répondait pas…

-… Comment fais-tu?

-Comment je fais pour…?

-Pour tout savoir! Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu te risque à jouer ce jeu avec moi? Le jeu de la vérité! Comment fais-tu pour lire en moi comme je le fais en toi? Comment fais-tu pour tout découvrir? Quelle est la cause de toutes ces questions?

Euh… Je réponds quoi moi? Je lui que j'ai trouver la prophétie? Je lui dit pas? Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre!

-J'ai trouvé ton parchemin. Celui où était écrit la prophétie à propos de toi. Il était déchiré en trois et j'ai pu recoller les deux principales parties de la prédiction, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le dernier mot… Mais du moins, j'en avais lu assez pour savoir que tu étais aux hommes, et que tu était amoureux d'un en particulier, et à en mourir, apparemment! Ahaha! Excuse-moi pour l'interrogatoire, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant! Ah, pendant que j'y pense, j'ai cru décrypter une prophétie, moi aussi, vendredi passé, en Divination… Eh puis je me demandais s'il y avait un quelconque lien! Et comme t'es pas bête, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider?

-Tient, tient, tient… Le meeeerveilleux Potter, le Survivant, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, me demande de l'aide? Aye… Je sais pas si je devrais accepter! Ce serais mauvais pour ma réputation.

Je roule des yeux et je soupire. Il est désespérant! Il lui faut quelque chose en retour, parfait. Ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème.

-Bon, d'accord. En échange, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux.

-Tout ce que je veux? Tout tout?

Oh ooooh… J'ai l'impression que je m'engage sur une piste dangereuse là… Mais je ne peux plus reculer! D'accord, je m'y risque…

-Tout ce que tu veux Malefoy.

Et il me tend sa main. Je souris vaguement. C'est comme en première année, quand il m'avait tendue sa main pour une probable amitié, et que je l'avais refusée. Pauvre Draco, il avait dû être terriblement vexé! Voir blessé! Je ne dois pas refuser, cette fois. Sinon tout serait vraiment terminé. Et en plus, les choses changent. Maintenant j'ai sincèrement envie de le connaître.

Alors je prends sa main de bon cœur, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Il ne sourit que d'un sourire en coin, mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il est franchement ravi que j'aie accepté son amitié, cette fois. Eh! Attendez une minute! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? En première année, Draco avait voulu être mon ami…?! Et j'avais refusé…? Alors il m'avait haï pour ça… Et les choses changent, aujourd'hui j'accepte son amitié! Mais tout concorde! « Cet homme que tu sembles avoir toujours haï, que tu voulais pour ami… Dépêche-toi bel ange, en cet instant même tout change… » Alors cet homme dont Draco serait amoureux… C'est…moi…? Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Draco…

-Parfait! Marché conclu! Aller, montre-moi ta prophétie. Si j'ai le temps ce soir, je m'y pencherai.

Amoureux de moi? Draco Malefoy serait amoureux de moi…?

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Et c'était le chapitre 5 ! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires concernant celui-ci !

Le chapitre 6 arrivera la fin de semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude. 

Merci d'avoir lu!

Cordelune


	6. Doutes

Bonjour Bonjooooour!

Alors on est samedi, 11h40 am (heure de Canada) et, comme promis, je commence les réponses aux reviews pour envoyer le chapitre 6! Alors, c'est partiiii…

**Artemis** : Aaaah, ma chèèère, chèèèere Caro! Merciiiiii! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu continus de lire cette fic! Ça m'enchante franchement! Et je suis encore plus ravie que tu continus d'apprécier! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ton opinion compte beaucoup pour moi. Une raison pour ce fait? Aucune idée! ^^''' Mais c'est comme ça! Bon, alors merci encore pour ta review-qui-m'a-fait-super-plaisir! CIAO

**Lyrathena** : Ahaha! Ouep! Ça a ENFIN fait tilt! J'dois avouer qu'il n'est pas très très rapide… Mais bon! On l'aime comme ça notre Harry! ^^ Je ne sais pas si la suite va devenir de plus en plus intéressante, mais ça devrais! Après tout, c'est toujours comme ça! D'habitude, le début est moins intéressant! Exemples : Dans les livres, le début est souvent long, histoire de mettre les bases! C'est la même chose pour une fic. Aussi, les jours de la semaine! Les lundi sont (ou du moins par la grosse majorité des gens) moins intéressants que les samedis ou dimanches! Mais bon, je m'arrête avec les exemples hors-contexte ^^'''' Désolée, ça me prends souvent de partir comme ça sur un autre sujet. C'est parce que je suis quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup! En tout cas, merci merci merci pour ta review! Bye!

**Celine****.s** : Ahaha! Ta review m'a fait bien rire (comme d'hab'!) Lol, j'avais donc faux… *gêêêêêêêêêne!!!!*  Et, comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai l'air stupide *humiliatiiiiiiiiiooooooon*! Mais bon, ^^ je m'en remettrai! Comme répondre à ta review serait trop long (parce que moi aussi je parle beaucoup, ça m'a fait rire quand j'ai lu ça d'ailleurs!), je t'écrirai sûrement un mail. Alors, attend de mes nouvelles! ^^! Au fait, y'avait plein de coïncidence entre toi et moi dans ta review! Ben… Plein… trois! ^^ De 1- Je suis, comme toi, quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup! ^^! De 2- Quand j'ai lu ta review, moi aussi j'avais mon art plastique à finir! Et de 3- Moi aussi je suis en train de lire un roman sur la deuxième guerre mondiale. C'est _Au nom de tous les miens_, de Martin Gray.  Si tu n'as rien à lire, un d'ces quat', tu le liras! Bon, alors j'suis mieux de m'arrêter là dans la réponse à cette review! ^^''' Sinon je ne m'arrêterai pas! Je t'enverrai un mail à la place. CIAO l'éternelle!

**Lululle**: Tu as l'impression d'être célèbre, dis-tu? Mais voyons, tu ES célèbre! ^^! Donc, si tu es flattée, ça me flatte alors encore plus que tu me laisses une review! Tu m'suis? Merci pour les compliments dans ton message, j'en suis heureuse! ^^! C'est fou parfois comme de petits gestes peuvent tout changer, n'est-ce pas? Justement, avec une amie, on essaie de trouver le plus de petits bonheurs que la vie nous offre! Des petites choses qui nous plaisent et qui ensoleillent notre journée! Mais bon, je m'égare (encore!! Je pars toujours sur d'autres sujets… je devrais essayer d'arrêter ça!). Merci encore pour ta super-review! Elle a fait partie d'une des petites choses qui ensoleillent mes journées! Donc merci merci merci! CIAO

**Nyonoshii**: Woaaaah! Toute une review! ^^! Et c'est seulement du bon en plus! Alors là, je te dois un GROS merci! Franchement! Je suis vraiment flattée de toute les bonnes choses que tu dis à propos de moi et de la fic! Ça me fait plaisir au plus haut point! Apparemment, comme tu l'as dit, le chapitre n'était pas trop incompréhensible, puisque personne ne s'est plaint! ^^! J'crois bien que c'est un + ! ^^ Pour tes reprises de phrase, ahaha, tu me fais penser à moi! ^^ Ça m'arrive souvent de me demander si tel ou tel moi est disable (justement, là j'allais dire 'disible'. Mais je me suis rappeler que le bon mot c'est disable. (C'est bien disable hein?)). Mais bon, on va finir par s'en sortir! Faut espérer, n'est-ce pas? ^^ En tout cas, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tous les compliments que tu m'as dit! J'vais sûrement finir enterrée sous les fleurs ! Merciiiii ! Merci merci merci! Tu as fait ma journée! CIAO

**Kuriyama**: Ahahahahaha! AHAHAHAH! ^^! Tu m'as fait bien rire! Ça c'est sur! Hey, j'y pense là, tu me traites de sadique, et tu veux me tuer avec ou couteau de boucher ou étouffée dans l'essence? Qui c'est la sadique, là? ^^! On a inversé les rôles apparemment! ^^! Hey j'y pense, pour le syndicat des perverses… J'pourrais me joindre à vous? é_è Mais, malgré ça, je crois que ça va prendre un bout de temps avant que j'écrive une scène explicite. Des choses implicites, ça y'a pas de problème, mais explicite, là y'a une nuance. Mais bon ^^ J'suis quand même certaine que je finirai par en écrire une. Je me DOIS d'en écrire une au moins une fois dans ma vie! Mais, pour sûr, ce ne sera pas dans cette fic. Désolée de te décevoir : (… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop! Ciao!

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Ahaha! Ça, pour une coïncidence! Je pensais justement à vous deux en me disant que ce serait bien de recevoir une review de vous, quand je me suis connecté et que j'ai vu une review de 'Blaise le poussin masqué'! J'ai éclaté de rire! ^^ Vous auriez dû voir mon frère, il me regardait vraiment comme la pire des imbécile! (remarque, venant de lui ça ne m'étonne pas!) En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment ravie de votre review! J'en suis flattée, _vraiment _flattée! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment face à la fic! J'en suis vraiment heureuse! Bon, alors voici la suite demandée! CIAO vous deux!

**Skaĩ**** Blue** : Ahaha! Salut! lol! Ta review m'a fait rire! Comme d'hab' quoi! ; ) Merci! Tu sais, Florelia faut pas la blâmer. P't'être qu'elle a eu des empêchements? Bah, de toute façon le chapitre finira bien par arriver! Et pour l'histoire des longues review, eh bé! lol! J'suis bouchée! ^^! Qui c'est ton amie? Je parle de son pseudo, bien sûr! À part ça, t'es pas la seule qui préfère Draco! ^^! J'aime bien son caractère. Eh bien, ça dépend toujours de la fic évidemment ! En tout cas merci encore pour ta review! Elle réchauffe le coeur! Re-re-merci! ^^ CIAO

**Dédy** : Ilo iloooo! Ça t'as réellement fait rire? ^^! Eh bé, ça m'étonne! ^^ En tout cas merci! C'est le moins que je puisse dire! Pour le temps de réaction d'Harry… Ouais! Il est définitivement naïf ! Ça on peut pas le nier! Mais dans un sens, c'est ce qui fait qu'il est si adorable. Tu ne trouves pas? En tout cas, dans cette fic, c'est comme ça que je le voulais, not' ry-ry. Dans d'autres fics que j'ai écrite, il est t'être différent, mais dans celle-ci il est comme ça, et il ne changera pas! Ou au moins pas trop. Parce que ça dépend toujours de mon humeur quand j'écris le chapitre. Si je suis plutôt maussade ou déprimée, et bien Harry me suivra! Aussi simple que ça! Bon, un dernier merci pour ta merveilleuse review! ^^ CIAO!

Bon, alors présentement il est 12h39 (toujours à l'heure du Canada ^^), et je finis les réponses aux reviews. Woah! Ça m'a tout de même pris une heure! J'suis vraiment lente! Comment ça se fait ?! Bah, ça doit être parce que j'avais de l'inspiration dans les réponses, donc les rép' aux reviews sont plus longues. Ça doit être ça. Sinon, bah c'est simplement que je suis lente! ^^!

Bonne lecture!

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Amoureux de moi? Draco Malefoy serait amoureux de moi…? Mais… C'est impossible! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je ressens? Nous avons toujours été ennemi! Il m'a fait tellement de mauvais coups! Est-ce que je pourrai l'aimer un jour? Est-ce que lui et moi, nous pourrions un jour nous entraider à la place de nous entretuer? Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance? Malefoy m'a humilié tellement souvent, et d'apparence il a l'air tellement froid, méchant… Peut-être que je me trompe sur lui? Il faudra que je le connaisse mieux, que je l'observe, pour savoir enfin qui il est vraiment! Et après… Nous verrons…

-Eh oh! Draco appelle Potter, Draco appelle Potter! Vous êtes en ligne Potter?

-Hein? Oh, oui… Eum, tu disais?

Il soupire et roule des yeux. Puis il répond, l'air ennuyé mais le ton amus

-Tu es désespérant, Potter! Franchement, t'es une cause perdue!

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non? Aaah la la… T'es amoureux de ton pire ennemi Malefoy?

Oh oh. J'ai fais une gaffe. Je n'aurais pas dû faire allusion à son amour! Il fronce les sourcils, et reprend son air impassible et froid…

-Ta gueule, Potter. Je ne m'intéresse pas à quelqu'un de ton bas rang. Maintenant passe moi ta fichue prophétie, que j'y travaille un peu.

Je lui transcris ladite prophétie et la lui tend.

-Tu sais, Draco, je disais ça pour rire et…

-Tais-toi!, me siffle Draco entre ses dents serrées, Le cours va commencer dans quelques minutes, et je veux être prêt. Alors cesse de me déranger!

Son ton froid me blesse… Je commençais à l'apprécier, moi… Pff! C'est bien lui, ça! Malefoy a toujours été une fouine capricieuse et prétentieuse! C'est vrai ça, on ne change pas du jour au lendemain! Personne n'est capable de changer de personnalité, de vie, en si peu de temps! Et ce ne sera pas Malefoy qui sera le premier à réussir! Il ne sera pas l'exception qui confirme la règle! Ce n'est pas maintenant que ce proverbe sera contredit!   
Alors, d'humeur boudeuse, je fronce les sourcils et me détourne brusquement de Malefoy. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir!

Le cours se passe comme d'habitude… Je me fais rabaisser par Rogue, et cette fouine de Malefoy fait les beaux yeux à ce crétin. Je hais le cours de Potion, je hais les cachots, je hais Rogue, je hais Malefoy, je hais les Serpentards, je hais tout aujourd'hui!!   
Je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à Malefoy… Maintenant il a ma prédiction! Je ne veux plus qu'il m'aide! Je m'arrangerai seul! Ou bien je demanderai de l'aide à Hermione, à la place du crétin. Elle est beaucoup plus intelligente, plus gentille, plus belle, moins froide, moins capricieuse, moins blessante… Ah mon Dieu, faite que ce cours finisse au plus vite!

Après potion, nous étions supposé avoir Histoire de la Magie. Mais je n'y suis pas allé. Je n'en avais pas envie. De plus, il était en commun avec Serpentard! Alors non merci, pas pour moi! J'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui! Je ne peux plus en prendre! Alors je suis monté dans le dortoir et y suis resté. Je ne vais pas non plus aller au repas du midi. J'ai plutôt faim, mais je ne veux pas voir Draco. 

Bah, ce n'est pas un problème! Je prends ma cape d'invisibilié et me dirige vers les cuisines par un passage secret montré par Fred et George (vraiment efficaces ces deux-là! Je me demande comment il ont fait pour trouver tous les passages (ou presque!) du château! Ce n'est pas rien, quand in y pensse!).   
Quand j'arrive aux cuisines, des elfes de maisons m'accueillent. Je leur demande quelques fruits et des pâtisseries qu'ils m'offrent avec plaisir. Ils sont vraiment serviables ces elfes de maisons… Ou bien peut-être qu'ils sont tous simplement stupide! (Ouch! C'est Hermione qui n'aurait pas été contente présentement! Pourquoi elle se bat tant pour les elfes de maisons, aussi ?! Ils sont bien comme ça! Et elle s'obstine à toujours les pourchasser… C'est dommage! Hermione pourrait faire tant chose plus importantes que ce combat stupide pour les elfes de maisons. (Mais qu'est-ce que je penses, là?! Je ne devrais pas être aussi méchant! J'ai sûrement passé trop de temps avec Malefoy, il a déteindu sur moi…))   
Pendant le chemin du retour, j'ai presque fini toutes les pâtisseries. Puis jee croise Draco… Bien sûr, lui ne me voit pas, grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, mais moi, je le vois. Je vois l'expression qu'il a sur le visage… Une expression blessée, triste, seule… Est-ce qu'en me moquant du possible amour qu'il pourrait éprouver pour moi, je l'ai blessé à ce point?

D'un coup, toutes les résolutions contre Draco que j'avais prises sont oubliées. Normal qu'il ait été si froid, c'est sa carapace ! Son masque ! Son armure ! Sa protection ! Il a peut-être interprété le fait que je me sois moqué de ses sentiments en refus…? Alors il s'est seulement protéger! C'est de la pure défense! Si on veut survire dans ce monde, il faut savoir s'enfuir et se cacher, parfois.   
Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que le fait qu'il ait mal interprété ce que j'ai est un désastre? Mais… Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment mal interprété? Est-ce que c'était un refus? Ou une simple moquerie amicale? S'il m'avait avoué ses sentiments, l'aurais-je repoussé? Ou bien… Ou bien quoi? Ou bien est-ce que j'aurais partagé ses sentiments? Ou bien est-ce que je les aurais accepté sans les partagés? Qu'est-ce que je ressens exactement pour Draco?! Je sais déjà que je suis extrêmement attiré par lui. Je sais que j'ai envie de le connaître mieux. Je sais aussi que je l'apprécie. Mais… Est-ce que je suis amoureux de lui? C'est là le problème… Je ne sais pas… Et je ne vois pas comment trouver… 

Pendant ces réflexions, j'arrive à la Salle Commune. Je murmure le mot de passe, retire ma cape et m'installe confortablement dans un des canapé moelleux pour finir ma dernière pâtisserie. Quand je la fini, je sort les deux prophéties et les mets l'une à côté de l'autre. Toutes les deux, je les relis plusieurs fois, cherchant des points communs aux deux tout en pensant aux événements dernièrement produits. Après quelques minutes, des liens se forment entre les mots et les événements, des pièces de puzzle se mettent en place…

Il y a plusieurs points communs entre les deux messages. Tout d'abord, dans la mienne, on dit « _Ton choix tu feras_ », et dans celle de Draco, on dit « _Par un choix qui se fera du jour au lendemain ». _Alors je pense qu'il s'agit du choix que je ferai par rapport à accepter l'amour de Draco et la partagé, ou bien le refuser et repousser le Serpentard. 

Aussi, il y a ces vers qui décrivent la personne aimée par Draco « _Cet homme que tu sembles avoir toujours haï, cet homme que tu voulais comme ami… » . _Ils correspondent à notre situation à moi et lui! 

Et tout ce qui se produit, dans mon cœur, présentement… Tous ces doutes, ces sentiments étranges… Et le fait que je me suis fier à ma rancœur pour juger Draco… Tout ça correspond exactement aux quatre premiers vers de mon message… Merde, tout fonctionne! Tout est exactement comme dans ma prophétie et celle de Draco! 

Alors, ça veut dire que je serais l'homme de sa vie? Je serais son âme sœur? Je serais celui à qui il se confierait, celui sur qui il pleurerait, celui avec qui il rirait, celui avec qui il passerait le reste de sa vie?  Je serais cette personne…?

Ah, je n'aime pas tous ces doutes! Je déteste douter!! Ce serait tellement plus simple si le dernier mot, le nom de l'homme, la clé de l'énigme était retrouvé! 

Ah! Ces maudits Crabbe et Goyle! J'envoie le ciel et les enfers les maudire pour leur bêtise innée! Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils se fassent enfermer! Avec leur stupidité, ils vont finir par blesser quelqu'un! Ça devient grave! Y a pas une loi pour ça…? Y me semble que je l'avais lue quelque part… C'était quelque chose comme : « Si une personne devient dangereuse pour autrui par sa stupidité, et ce même si elle n'est pas consciente de ses actes tellement la bêtise est grande, elle devra être enfermée et/ou hospitalisée ». Quelque chose dans le genre. Je devrais peut-être me plaindre au Ministère de la Magie à propos d'eux? Après tout, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir!

Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons. C'est-à-dire Draco. Je crois qu'il faudrait que je lui parle de mes découvertes. Et donc automatiquement de ses sentiments… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… C'est bien trop tôt! Il ne me fait pas assez confiance! Donc il ne me dira pas de qui il est amoureux, encore moins si c'est moi!

Je crois que je devrais tenir ça mort… Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien découvert, comme si je ne savais rien. Je vais attendre que nous soyons plus proches... Ça peut être long! Mais je ne me dégonflerai pas devant un défi. Je le promet sur la tête de… de… ben de moi!

Bon… Alors il faudrait peut-être que je commence par aller voir Draco, si je veux que nous nous rapprochions… 

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Bon, bon, bon! Alors c'était le chapitre 6! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas semblé ennuyeux…? Parce que, chais pas pour vous, mais moi il me semble pas trop trop palpitant!  
 Ah, et pendant que j'y pense, désolée pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était un suuuuper long chapitre! En fait, c'était seulement les réponses aux reviews qui avaient pris beaucoup de place… : S Désolée…

Bon, alors j'vous laisse…

Ciao!

Cordelune


	7. Un avancement?

Bon, bon, bon!

Alors, on a un avancement dans ce chapitre! Yop yop yop! Scène du premier baiser : action! C'est pas un gros gros avancement, mais quand même! ^^ 

Bon, alors les réponses aux reviews…

**Artemis** : kikou ma grande! ^^ Toujours au rendez-vous, hein? Tu m'fais plaisir à chaque fois, merci beaucoup d'être là! Tu comptes pour moi. Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise! J'en suis vraiment heureuse! Merci merci merciiiii! CIAO

**Lululle** : ilo iloooo! Tu dis que t'es pas célèbre… Permet-moi d'en douter! En tout cas, pour sûr, pour moi tu es bel et bien célèbre!! Y'a aucune doute à se faire là-dessus! Et, pour les questions d'Harry, je sais bien qu'il s'en pose trop! Mais le chapitre 6 était un passage obligé. C'est comme l'hésitation avant le grand saut quoi! Mais bon, j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre! Merci pour la review! ^^ Comme d'hab, elle m'a flattée! Merci encore! Ciao! ^^

**Kuriyama** : Merci pour le commentaire constructif! En fait, t'as raison. Tu as entièrement et totalement raison! Et c'est pourquoi, du moins je l'espère, le niveau va remonter un peu dans les chapitres prochains! Les prochains chap' seront importants d'après moi. En tout cas, j'espère que tu seras moins déçue dans ce chapitre que du dernier! En tk, merci encore pour le commentaire! Byyyyye!

**Celine****.s** : Helloooooooo! Ahahahaha! Comme d'hab', tes reviews me font rires! ^^ Merci! lol! Au fait, j'ai pas encore répondu à ton mail, excuse-moi. C'est que je sors tout juste d'un rhume! Et je ne me sentais vraiment pas la forme, alors je parlais pas beaucoup, et je restais tranquille, alors ç'aurait pas été un bon moment pour répondre à ton mail… Excuse-moi… Mais! Je réponds à ta review au moins! ^^! C'est déjà ça… non? Bah, tu devras faire avec! ^^ Merci encore, ciaaaaaaoooooooo! 

**Blurp3** : ^^ ahaha! J'aime trop ton pseudo! Y m'fait rire. Pourquoi? Aucune idée! ^^''''''' Bon, pour la longueur, bah j'avais averti! En tout cas, voilà le chap 7! Je publie chaque weekend.  Merci pour avoir laisser un mot! CIAO! ^^

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Vous êtes désolé de ne pas avoir mis de review avant? Mais voyons, y'a pas de quoi! C'est déjà très très bien que vous en ayez laissé une!! Après tout, y'a pas d'obligation à en laisser. Mais bon, passons passons ^^! Quand vous dites que c'est un chapitre nécessaire pour faire avancer, et bien c'est tout à fait ce que je me suis dit! ^^ Je savais très bien que le chapitre 6 serait un chap' passablement ennuyeux, mais que le 7 serait mieux! En tout cas, j'l'espère! Merci pour votre review, j'en suis très heureuse! ^^ Merci merci merci! Ciao!!

**Dédy** : Kikooooou! Ouais, j'approuve tes préférences de personnages… Hermione ne me plaît pas trop trop non plus. Mais bon, elle est pas siiiiii mal! Mais c'est vrai que mes préférés sont définitivement Draco et Harry! ^^ Ce sont mes chouchous, et je crois que mes fics le prouvent! ^^ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment remonté le moral. Surtout que j'étais en plein milieu d'un rhume, alors elle m'a fait encore plus plaisir! Merci encore! Ciao ciao!

**Chanelle**: Ilooooo! Wah, ^^ merci! Je pensais pas qu'une petite review pouvait faire tant plaisir! Franchement, un GROS MERCI!! ^^ Au fait, est-ce que Chanelle est ton vrai nom? En tout cas j'adore! Merci encore pour le mot! Ciaoooo!

Bon, alors c'était les 8 reviews (woah! Je pensais pas avoir 8 reviews pour un chapitre aussi nul que le 6! Franchement, merci!) pour ce chapitre! Merci merci merciiiiiiiii!! ^^! Je suis heureuse! ^^ 

Bon, alors tout ce que je peux ajouter, c'est… Enjoy!

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Bon… Alors il faudrait peut-être que je commence par aller voir Draco si je veux que nous nous rapprochions… 

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Draco peut vraiment être de mauvaise foi quand il le veut. Il m'évite constamment! Et si je réussi, par la plus grande des chances, à l'approcher, il me revire avec ses répliques légendaires…

Arhhh… J'avoue que j'ai vraiment envie de tout abandonner. Il m'exaspère tellement!! Il a vraiment une attitude des plus désagréables! Je ne le comprends plus… Malefoy est vraiment trop bizarre pour moi! 

D'accord, d'accord. J'essaie UNE dernière fois, une! Et ce sera la meilleure! Je l'attacherai s'il le faut, mais il m'écoutera. Mieux vaux prendre ma baguette magique, ça pourrait être utile.

Et c'est avec ce genre de pensées que je sors de ma Salle commune et me met à chercher Ron, car c'est lui qui détient la carte des Maraudeurs. Il doit sûrement être dans la Grande Salle, en train de jouer aux échecs avec Dean ou Seamus, ou encore à essayer en vain du supplier Hermione pour qu'elle le laisse copier sur son devoir de Métamorphose.

Dès que je passe le seuil de la porte, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je regarde autour de moi, tout est calme. Rien ne semble anormal… Pourtant que sens qu'il y a de la magie autour de moi (je sais bien qu'on est dans une école de magie!! Mais je sens qu'il y a plus… Qu'il y a de la magie SUR moi!)… Cette sensation me rappelle les cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue, quand il essayait de pénétrer dans mon esprit. Cette sensation qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, quelque chose de trop… Quelque chose qui ne m'appartient pas. 

Oui, c'est bel et bien la même sensation qu'avec Rogue! Quelqu'un dans cette Salle essaie donc présentement de pénétrer mon esprit! Mais qui ?! Pourquoi ?! Vite, je dois sortir d'ici, je sens que mes protections vont bientôt flancher.

Je me retourne et me met à courir. Loin, plus loin. Je déteste cette impression d'intrusion! Je continus de courir, plus vite, plus loin… Le souffle commence à me manquer, donc je m'arrête. 

Je regarde autour de moi et réalise que je suis au même endroit que la dernière fois, quand moi et Draco nous étions battus.  Est-ce que c'est un hasard? Ou bien ce n'est pas une coïncidence? Il serait probablement possible que la personne qui essayait d'entrer dans mon esprit ait voulu que je vienne ici… 

Mais pourtant il n'y a que Rogue et Dumbledore ainsi que quelques professeurs qui savent pénétrer l'esprit des gens! Et aucun d'eux n'auraient essayé sur un élève! Alors qui ça peut bien être…? 

Mais aussi, pourquoi ce lieu?  Pourquoi l'endroit même où moi et Draco on a eu la première « connection » si je peux dire… C'est la première fois où on a eu une conversation avec pas SEULEMENT des injures! C'est quand même une date à marquer au calendrier!

Je me sens sourire à cette pensée. J'ai l'air d'une gamine amoureuse à noter toutes les dates et les évènements se rapportant à mon Beau-Draco-Don-Juan! Aye… Qu'est-ce que je viens juste de penser? Je suis peut-être plus atteint que je ne le pensais. Parce que non seulement je viens de dire une phrase dans laquelle sont les mots beau, Draco et Don Juan… Mais aussi parce que je mène un monologue, comme ça tout seul, l'air d'un piquet à rester debout dans le noir. Y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec moi! Mais bon, on ne se refait pas…

Bon alors, je n'ai rien à faire ici moi. Je me retourne dans l'intention de partir… Non. C'est pas vrai! 

-Et oui, Potter! Lui-même! Draco Malefoy en chair et en os! Surtout en muscles.

Pourquoi il est jamais là au bon moment… Quand je le cherche, il est introuvable! Et quand c'est la dernière personne que je souhaite voir, il est partout! Vraiment irritant…

-Alors désolé de t'importuner Potter. Comme ça tu me cherchais?

Oh et c'est quoi ce ton faussement innocent! Ça lui va pas du tout… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me mentir… ?

-Effectivement Potty, tu te mens à toi-même. Pfff… Et c'est classer dans Gryffondor! Ta noblesse, elle est où?

Attendez une minute… Je ne lui ai rien dit moi… Comment il sait tout ça? C'est pas une conversation là! Je pense et Malefoy répond à mes pensées!! Ce serait donc lui qui…

-T'as enfin compris. T'es plutôt lent, Potter! Et oui, c'est moi qui essayait de pénétrer ton esprit. Et, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai réussi. Mais vois-tu, moi j'entends tes pensées. Ce ne sont pas que des images que je vois dans ta tête, comme avec Rogue! Je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus efficace d'entendre distinctement les pensées des gens. C'est justement Rogue qui m'a appris ce pouvoir dernièrement. C'est un espèce de pouvoir cousin à l'occlumancie, si tu veux. Donc, pour faire plus cour, j'entends tes pensées.

QUOI ?! Mais c'est quoi ce pouvoir ?! Jamais entendu parler! Je suis sur que c'est illégal. Entendre les pensées des gens, fouiller leur esprit… C'est brisé l'intimité du monde! Oui, c'est certain, c'est sûrement de la magie noire! Eh, wo là! Il est derrière moi depuis combien de temps exactement ?!

-Tu sais, tu peux me parler directement puisque que j'entends tout. Ou encore, si tu y tient, tu peux penser comme si tu me parlais! Ça ne me poserais pas de problème.

-Désolé de t'importuner Malefoy, mais je ne m'arrête pas de penser sur commande!

-Ooooh, Potter fait de l'humour! C'est franchement pathétique…

Aaah! Son sourire! Je hais son sourire narquois et son air suffisant!! Non mais t'as pas idée d'être aussi désagréable! Et puis il m'a toujours pas répondu! Il est là depuis combien de temps…

-Mon sourire ne te plaît pas? D'accord, je peux en faire un autre si tu veux…

Noooon! Pas son sourire sexy! Pas son sourire sexy! Partir, il faut partir!

-La fuite? Tsss… Ce n'est pas très Gryffondoresque! Je suis déçu Potter… Et puis, ose dire que je ne te plaît pas?

Ah! C'était ça! Il veut m'humilier! Me faire avouer des choses et les dires à tout le monde! Je le hais! Il n'a pas changé du tout! Comment ais-je pu penser un seul instant qu'il était peut-être quelqu'un de bien! Comment ais-je pu croire ne serais-ce qu'une fois que je l'aimais… 

-T…! Tu… Tu croyais que quoi? Tu quoi ?!

Je m'approches de lui, puis, à dix centimètres de son visage, j'explose…

-Je te hais Malefoy! JE TE HAIS! Je te hais de ton mon coeur, mon corps et mon âme! Tu as toujours été la seule personne qui m'ait semblé avoir un mauvais fond! Et dernièrement j'avais reconsidéré cette idée… C'est vrai, peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment toi toute cette méchanceté et cette froideur… Mais j'ai eu tort! Tu as beau être le plus sexy et le plus attirant des garçons de tout Poudlard, mais tu as toujours été égoïste, prétentieux et exécrable ! Tu prends plaisir au malheur des autres! Tu n'as pas changé et tu ne changeras jamais! 

Puis je l'embrasse, pour la forme. C'est vrai quoi! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas être aussi proche d'un corps aussi parfait que le sien et ne pas réagir! Alors je l'embrasse, je goûte au fruit défendu. Ce n'est pas un tendre baiser, non, loin de là! Je l'embrasse sauvagement, méchamment! Je passe la langue sur ses lèvres, et il ouvre immédiatement la bouche. Je cherche immédiatement sa langue, et la trouve avec empressement. Et s'ensuit un duel de langue 'dominante-dominée'. Puis je le repousse de toutes mes forces.

Et je m'en vais, le laissant sur sa faim. Je passe à côté de lui en coup de vent et me dirige vers la Salle sur Demande, où je sais que le pouvoir de Draco pour entendre mes pensées ne sera pas en fonction. Et j'ai besoin d'un endroit tranquille, où personne ne me trouverait. J'ai besoin de dormir, d'un sommeil réparateur. J'ai besoin de manger, pour me redonner des forces afin de me permettre de me relever… Et j'ai besoin de Draco! 

J'ai besoin de Draco pour m'aimer! J'ai besoin de lui pour comprendre! J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre! Pour respirer! J'ai besoin de lui pour l'embrasser! Et, je dois l'admettre, je meurs d'envie de le baiser aussi! Je l'aime! Je l'aime, lui et son mauvais caractère. Lui et son humour douteux, son air hautain, sa démarche élégante! Je l'aime, lui et tous ses petits défauts qui font de lui un tout parfaitement adorable! 

Je suis amoureux de mon ennemi… Je suis vraiment descendu bas. Je suppose que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne… Je ne l'ai jamais détesté en fait. C'était simplement une illusion destructrice, qui a plusieurs fois réduit mon cœur en miette. Et puis je ne crois pas que Draco soit réellement amoureux de moi, il est simplement attiré. Nuance. Mais bon, dans un sens, je m'en contenterai jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait plus! En plus, comme ça, je pourrai tester mes pouvoirs de séductions. Car Malefoy, de gré ou de force, tombera amoureux de moi! C'est une promesse!  
Je n'aurais jamais dû m'intéresser à ce maudit message. Pourquoi suis-je aussi curieux aussi ?! Ma curiosité me tuera, je le sais. Sirius me le disait souvent, mais je ne l'écoutais jamais. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il avait raison.   
Bon, maintenant, il faudra vaincre cette fichue timidité, et m'arranger pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi! Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur… N'est-ce pas?

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Voilà voilà voilàààà! 

 Quand même, il y a eu un avancement. Il est pas immense, mais c'est déjà ça! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu à propos de ce chapitre… 

 Bon, alors assez de bla bla! C'est à vous de jouer! ; ) (subtil, hein? ^^)

Cordelune 


	8. Un cours mouvementé

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~J'ai un **MESSAGE TRÈS IMPORTANT** à faire, alors prière de prendre un petit 30 seconde de voter précieux temps pour lire. Cette fic sera _temporairement arrêtée_. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. C'est sûr que je la finirai, sûr et certain. Mais je ne sais pas quand. Je mets les deux derniers chapitres que j'ai écris, soit le 8 et le 9. Et ensuite, bah on verra quand je la recommencerai.

~Et pour ceux/celles qui demandent _plus de cul, plus de scènes torrides, plus de scènes explicites,_ etc. Eh bien, ma réponse est tout simplement que cette fic est classée **_G_**! Et elle n'est pas classée Général pour rien! Elle n'est pas R, ni Pg13, seulement G!   
~Alors désolée de vous décevoir, mais c'est ainsi. Je vais possiblement bientôt publier un lemon. Il suffit que je pose les bases, et le lemon s'écrira tout seul (eh oui! Moi aussi j'ai l'esprit déplacé! ^^). Mais en attendant, s'il vous plaît, avant de réclamé cœur, corps et âme de mettre plus de sexe dans mes fics, regardez le raiting! 

Je suis désolée, et merci à tous de votre compréhension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Réponse aux reviews…

**Celine****.s** : Iloooo! Malgré que tu dises le contraire, ta review m'a effectivement fait rire! ^^ T'as été malade aussi ?! Ahaha! Que de coïncidence, que de coïncidence! ^^ Il doit y avoir une force qui veille sur nous é_é *musique surnaturelle*… ^^! Connerie, jsuis fatiguée ^^ J'ai à peine dormi 7 heures cette nuit, alors j'suis épuisée! Vidée de toute énergie! En tout cas, merci pour ta review! ^^ Elle m'a fait plaisir, comme d'hab! ^^

**Onarluca**: Hello! Alors ce s'ra la dernière réponse aux reviews avant un bon bout d'temps, comme tu le sais. Alors je tiens vraiment à te remercier de m'avoir appuyé! ^^ T'es vraiment adorable! Merci d'avoir essayé de me remonter, et dans un sens tu as réussi! Mais je crois bien que ma décision était prise avant même de t'en avoir parlé. Mais je te suis tout de même très reconnaissante! Merci, merci beaucoup! Ciao ciaooo!

**Paradise**** Nightwish**: AAAAAAllôôôôôô! Ahaha! 'Pas grand chose mais que de choses…' C'est exactement la phrase qu'il fallait! ^^ Merci, ça m'a remonté le moral. Elle fonctionne aussi parfaitement avec ta review! Elle est petite (10 mots (j'viens juste de compter ^^)) mais elle m'a vachement fait plaisir! Merci merci merciiiii! ^^ Ciao!

**Blurp3** : Allooooo! Tu attendais ce chapitre avec impatience? Eh bien maintenant tu es servie, tu en as 2 pour le pris d'un! Franchement, merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour la review. J'avoue que j'en avais besoin ces temps-ci. Tu peux être fière (fier?) d'avoir remonté le moral de quelqu'un! ^^ Merci, et bonne lecture!

**Chanelle** : Hello Chanelle! Merci pour les compliments ^^ Ils font franchement plaisir! Ah, alors Chanelle n'est pas ton vrai prénom… Bah! ^^ C'est quand même beau! Tu as bien choisi! Au fait, ton prénom masculin favori, c'est quoi? P'tite question sans but précis, comme ça. En tout cas! Merci encore pour la review! Byyyye!

**Lululle** : Bonjour bonjooour! Ah, si tu savais comme ta review m'a fait plaisir… Vraiment! ^^ Je trouve que 'Message' se dégrade vraiment, alors je suis franchement heureuse que tu ais apprécié le chapitre, et j'espère de tout cœur de ne pas te décevoir pour les deux suivants! Merci, merci, merci! Je crois que c'est le seul mot qui convient en cette situation! ^^ Au fait… Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à renier ta popularité?! C'est indénialble! J'insiste! Bon, alors j'te laisse là-dessu! ^^ Ciao!

**Dédy** : ^^! J'suis presque émue, lol! J'suis presque émue par ta review! J'suis pas trop trop fière de moi, là! ^^'''' En tout cas, elle me va droit au cœur, doit en sûre! À propos de la photo que tu as vu de Draco et d'Hermione… 0_o!! J'avoue que moi aussi j'aurais été traumatisée!! D'ailleurs, moi ce n'est pas une photo de Draco et d'Hermione, mais bien Draco et GINNY!! C'était un dessin, certe, mais j'ai tout de même été figée! J'en revenais pas! Et (déjà que Ginny était trèèèès loin d'être ma préférée) c'est depuis cette photo que je ne la supporte plus. Erk! Mais bon, passons passons! ^^ Merci pour les compliments face à la fic! J'en suis réellement flattée! Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, elle ma va droit au cœur! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup! CIAO! ^^

**Celinette**: 'Jour toi! ^^ Aaah la la! Pourquoi t'excuser de ne pas avoir laissé de review?! Après tout, ce n'est pas une obligation! Je crois plutôt que c'est un privilège pour les auteurs de recevoir des reviews! Et je suis déjà franchement heureuse que tu m'en ais laissé une! ^^ Ça me convient très bien! Merci à toi! Mbref, tout ça pour dire que je suis heureuse que tu m'ais laissé un mot, et que je suis immensément flattée que mon style, l'intrigue et les personnages te plaisent! Merci beaucoup! Ciao ciao! 

**Blaise le poussin masqu **: Hello hello vous deux! Ça va bien dans vot' coin? Merci pour la review! J'avoue que je craignais de ne pas avoir réussi à plus ou moins remonter le niveau de la fic… Vous me rassurez un peu! ^^ La suite de ce chapitre… Eh ben vous l'avez déjà! Mais ensuite, eh ben faudra attendre… Désolée… : ( Je ne suis moi-même pas très fière de cette fic, et je suis en train de la remettre en question. C'est pour ça que j'arrête temporairement. En tout cas, n'en faisons pas un cas! ^^ Merci pour votre review-qui-m'a-fait-très-plaisir! J'en suis ravie! Au r'voir!

**Isa**** malfoy** : Salut salut! La suite? Eh ben en v'là les 2 prochains chapitres en même temps! Après, bah faudra attendre! On verra! En tout cas merci de m'avoir laissé un mot! ^^ Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, merci encore! Ciao ciao!

**Senko**** Yurima** : D'acc'! Je retiens le nouveau pseudo! ^^ C'est vrai qu'il est bien. Je suis contente que tu aimes la fic! Vraiment! Et je sais qu'Harry est 'con con sur les bords'. Dans cette fic, c'est comme ça que j'le voulais. Et je ne le changerai pas. Tout comme quand tu dis 'on veut du cul!' . Écoute… Cette fic est classée G! Pas Pg-13, pas R! Elle est générale! Fallait pas s'attendre à des grosses scènes explicites durant des heures! Je suis franchement désolée de te décevoir, mais c'est comme ça! Désolée… 

Bon, alors c'était ça! À la prochaine, vous tous! Merci pour m'avoir supporté! ^^ Maintenant, enjoy! 

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Mais où suis-je ?! Je regarde autour de moi, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil. Ah! C'est vrai! La Salle sur Demande. J'ai dû m'y assoupir. Au fait, j'oublierais pas quelque chose…? Mais je n'ai pas le temps aux interrogations! Je ne suis même pas rentré de la soirée, et Ron et Hermione seront sûrement inquiets, eux qui me couvent tellement! Et je suis sûrement en retard, vu que je ne me suis pas fait réveillé par les autres du dortoir! Aaah! J'suis coooon! 

Je me lève à toute vitesse et sors de la salle en courant! Il est quelle heure présentement? J'en ai aucune idée moi! Ah! Nick quasi-sans-tête! Il doit sûrement le savoir, lui! 

-Bonjour, Sir Nicholas!

-Tient, mais c'est le petit Harry Potter! Que veux-tu?

-J'aimerais simplement avoir l'heure! Et je me demandais si vous pourriez me la donner!

-Ah mais bien sûr! Il est présentement 10h et 45 minutes. Ne serais-tu pas supposé être en cours de Métamorphose avec les Serpentard?

-QUOI ?! Aaaah! Vous avez raisooon! Je suis sérieusement en retard!

Et je pars en courant. Je dois vite monter dans ma Salle Commune pour me changer et prendre les manuels nécessaires! Aye aye aye aye aye! Mme McGonagall ne va vraiment pas être contente! Pour elle, c'est la ponctualité avant tout! Je sens que Gryffondor va perdre des points! 

Rendu dans le dortoir, je me change en vitesse grand V et cherche dans le fouillis de la chambre pour trouver les livres. Puis je redescends rapidement et cours vers la classe de Métamorphose. Ouf! Une chance que je suis en forme! Courir sans arrêt comme ça! C'est pas tout le monde qui en serait capable! 

Bon, j'arrive devant la porte de classe. Je reprends mon souffle quelques secondes, cogne trois coups et entre. Toute la classe, Gryffondor et Serpentard réunit, se tourne vers moi. Mal à l'aise, je m'avance vers le banc que je partage d'habitude avec Ron, à l'arrière, quand McGonagall m'arrête…

-M. Potter! Vous êtes inévitablement conscient de votre retard! Et vous savez comme les règles de conduites sont importantes dans ce cours. Alors, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, pourrais-je savoir la raison expliquant ce manquement au règlement?

-Euh… Et ben… En fait… C'est que… Et bien, désolé Professeur, mais je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai simplement été très épuisé hier soir et je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin. 

-Et vos camarades de chambres ne vous ont pas réveillé?

-Je n'étais pas dans le dortoir cette nuit, Professeur.

Dès que j'ai fini cette phrase, les murmures commencent. Oh, merde! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça! Même McGonagall a l'air suspicieuse! Pourquoi le monde est-il si pervers ?!

-Et où étiez-vous, M.Potter? Vous savez que vous devez être dans votre dortoir au couvre feu, c'est le règlement!

-J'était dans une vieille salle de classe abandonnée. J'y était allé hier soir pour voir les étoiles, et je m'y suis endormi. Désolé, Mme McGonagall. Pourrais-je m'asseoir Madame?

C'est un mensonge. Je le sais, elle le sait. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire devant toute la classe que j'étais dans la Salle sur Demande. Sinon tout le monde y aurait été, et elle en aurait perdu tout son charme secret.

-Hm, bien. D'accord, asseyez-vous. Mais je ne veux pouvoir vous surveillez, alors allez vous asseoir aux côtés de M.Malefoy, au premier rang.

Une semaine de corvée avec Rusard n'aurait pas fait pire effet! C'est ça que j'avais oublié! Non mais faut vraiment être con pour oublier un évènement pareil! Oublier qu'on a embrassé son pire ennemi juste après lui avoir dit que je le haïssais… Il me semble que c'est quelque chose qu'on n'oublie pas de si tôt! Je suis vraiment le pire des imbéciles!   
Mais…Je veux pas! Je ne veux pas m'asseoir à côté de Draco! Dans un sens, je sais que ça pourrait m'aider pour mon 'Plan-séduction', mais tout de même… Je ne veux pas m'asseoir à côté de lui, pas avant qu'un plan ne soit bien tracé dans ma tête! 

Je sais que j'ai les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte et que toute la classe me regarde, mais je ne veux pas! Je suis paralysé, je ne veux pas avancer! Ma conscience et mon bien être mental m'en empêchent.

Je tourne lentement les yeux vers Draco, qui les tourne à son tour vers moi. Notre regard se croise, le mien, plus ou moins effrayé et douteux, le sien… Indescriptible, comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, je ne sais pas comment il se sent. C'est vrai que, je dois l'avouer, le pouvoir de Draco me serait très utile présentement! D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il entend ce que je pense présentement?

-M.Potter! Que faites-vous? Je vous ai demandé de vous asseoir!

J'entends vaguement McGonagall me dire de m'asseoir à nouveau. Mais rien à faire, je ne veux pas! Je suis encore collé au regard de Draco, de toute façon… Vraiment sexy, ce Draco!

-M Malefoy! Puisque M Potter ne se décide pas à bouger, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir lancer un _accio_ pour « M. Paralys »! 

Hein? Un accio sur moi? 

-Mais bien sûr Mme McGonagall! _Accio__ Harry Potter_!

Et je me sens irrémédiablement attiré par Malefoy! Non, pas dans le sens émotif, bande de crétin (quoique… Le sens émotif pourrait aller aussi)! C'est pire qu'un aimant! Oh oooh…Je prends trop de vitesse! Collision, collision collisiooon!

Aye! Je le savais! Je suis par terre, effondré sur Draco. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu… Je lève le regard, et vois deux perles acier me regarder avec amusement. C'est alors que je réalise comme l'on est proche l'un de l'autre! Il y a à peine cinq centimètres entre nos bouches!! Je baisse justement le regard vers la sienne. Ouch, elle est tentante! Je le fais, je le fais pas? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me décider que Draco me demande gentiment de 'pousser mon gros cul de sa belle robe propre'. Bah, ce sera pour la prochaine fois alors! 

Je ne le regarde pas du cours. Je dois admettre que c'est surtout parce que je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter…Je suis pathétique! La classique gamine! Draco a seulement flirté un peu avec moi, et je suis devenu tout de suite raide dingue amoureux de lui. Soupir. C'est à croire que je suis destiné à désiré l'inaccessible! Au début il y a eu Cho Chang, qui préférait déjà Cédric Diggory, et maintenant Draco Malefoy qui préfère… euh… Eh bien qui préfère lui-même!

Mais c'est sa faute aussi! Si seulement Malefoy n'était pas si beau, si sexy, si… Draco! Il a vraiment quelque chose… Je sais pas si c'est son côté mauvais garçon, ou si c'est le fait qu'il soit inaccessible, mais Draco a vraiment quelque chose d'attirant! Ça, personne ne peux le nier! Je me demande comment il est nu? Sûrement parfait, voyons! Il ne peut être autre chose que parfait! Sous peine d'avoir un caractère angélique, Draco a au moins un corps aussi sexy que l'enfer!

Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens le coude de Draco qui me frôle.  Doux frissons. Je le regarde, surpris. L'a-t-il fait exprès? Ou c'est une simple coïncidence? Je continue à le regarder, absorbé, repensant à mes songes d'il y a quelques secondes. Alors il se tourne, et me regarde à son tour. À nouveau, ces frissons qui m'avaient parcouru dans la Grande Salle traversent mon corps. Est-ce que chaque fois que je le regarderai, ces sensations me parcourront…? J'espère.

Il rompt le contact visuel, déchire un bout de parchemin, écrire quelques lignes, me prend la main (FRISSOOOONS!) et y met le bout de papier. Puis il se lève et pars. Quoi ?! Il part? Je regarde autour de moi. Eh bé! Tout le monde est partit! Le cours est fini ?! J'avais pas entendu…

À mon tour je me lève et retourne à mon dortoir. Je m'effondre sur le lit, encore épuisé par le manque de sommeil causé par ma courte nuit à la Salle sur Demande. J'ouvre ma main, que je n'avais toujours pas desserrée, et y revoit le parchemin. Je suis nerveux, je l'admets. Qu'est-ce que Draco a bien pu y inscrire… ? Ah, Malefoy et ses mystères écrits! Lentement, je défroisse le papier.

_Harry,_

_ Beaucoup d'évènements se sont dernièrement produit. Et, je te l'avoue… Je ne sais plus vraiment sur quoi me baser, ni quoi en penser! _

_ Rejoins-moi ce soir, à cette fameuse Salle sur Demande (Et, pour répondre à la question que tu te poses sûrement, oui! Je l'ai entendu quand tu as pensé à te réfugier dans cette salle hier soir!). Je t'y attendrai à 10h, PILE! _

_ Je ne t'attendrai pas longtemps, alors ne sois pas en retard!_

_Draco__ Malefoy_

Il veut me voir ce soir. Il veut sûrement parler, exiger des explications. Je veux bien lui en donner, mais il m'en doit aussi. Je sens que cette conversation ne servira pas à rien… 

Plus que quelques heures, et je le verrai… Quelques heures.

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

~Bon, alors pour ceux qui n'auraient tout de même pas lu la note en haut du chapitre, je répète : cette fic est temporairement suspendue! 

~Pour ceux qui voudraient me laisser un message, vous pouvez me laisser une review en laissant votre adresse e-mail pour que je vous réponde, ou bien m'écrire un e-mail! Dans les deux cas, il me fera grand plaisir de vous répondre. Merci, et à la prochaine!

Cordelune

~p-s) Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêté complètement l'écriture! Je prends seulement une pause pour _cette__ fic seulement._ J'écrirai possiblement d'autres one-shot. Mais bon, on verra!


	9. Le 'rendezvous'

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

C'est parfait. Tout va bien aller. Il n'y aura aucun problème. Voyons Harry, quels problèmes pourraient bien y avoir! Ce ne sera qu'une petite conversation! Rien de plus! Mais je ferais bien de prendre ma baguette magique, en cas de besoin. On ne sait jamais!

Mais pourquoi je suis si nerveux moi ?! Y'a pas de raison! C'est pas comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées qu'il y aurait une possibilité que je sois amoureux de lui, c'est pas comme si je savais moi-même que je SUIS amoureux de lui! C'est pas comme si je lui avait crié au visage que je le haïssait et qu'ensuite je l'avais violemment embrassé, c'est pas comme s'il avait déjà essayé de me tuer en m'étranglant… Aaaah, je suis encore pire que je le pensais!

Est-ce que je devrais me préparer, mettre quelque chose de spécial…? Changer de robe? Non, elles sont toutes identiques de toute façon. Peigner mes cheveux? Pfff, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà essayé, sans jamais plus de résultat! Prendre une douche pour avoir une odeur agréable? Hmmm… De toute façon je n'aurais pas le temps! Il ne me reste que dix minutes avant d'y aller. 

J'espère quand même que Draco saura trouver la Salle… J'aurais l'air idiot, à m'être préparé pour un rendez-vous-qui-n'est-même-pas-un-rendez-vous-à-bien-y-pensé, et me faire poser un lapin parce que l'autre imbécile n'aura pas trouver où se rencontrer! Je me sens tellement stupide. Une vraie gamine amoureuse. Je suis pathétique. Après tout, c'est pas parce que Draco est LE sex-symbol des septième année, qu'il m'attire au maximum, qu'il peut me faire perdre mes moyens par un seul regard, et qu'il veut me parler en tête-à-tête que je devrais être nerveux… n'est-ce pas?

Bon, ça suffit. Je DOIS y aller! Allez Harry, fait un homme de toi! T'es un Gryffondor après tout! Je suis supposé être courageux! Je ne vais quand même pas me dégonfler devant un Serpentard! …Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tout ça sonne faux? 

Enfin décidé, je sors du dortoir des garçons, passe devant Ron et Hermione en leur disant que j'ai un travail à la bibliothèque à finir, je sors de la Salle commune, met ma cape d'invisibilité et me dirige vers la Salle sur Demande. Ouf, le plus dur est passé. C'est toujours le premier pas qui semble le plus dur à franchir. Maintenant que je suis en route, je ne peux plus reculé. Allez Harry, tu es bien parti! Continu sur ta lancé!

L'écho de mes pas me dirige dans les couloirs interminables de Poudlard. Je crois que je serais en retard si je ne me dépêche pas un peu! Je me mets à marcher plus vite, me concentrant sur l'endroit secret d'un mur où se trouve la Salle sur Demande que je commence à voir au bout du couloir. Quand tout d'un coup, je heurte quelque chose et tombe. Je lâche un petit cri quand j'atteins le sol. Je relève péniblement les yeux, et voit Miss Teigne! Arrgh!! Je me concentrais trop sur l'endroit à atteindre, et je ne regardais pas où je mettais mes pieds! Parfois je suis vraiment trop con! 

La chatte se met à miauler bruyamment, dans l'intention d'avertir son maître. Il faut qu'elle se taise, bon sang! Par la manière douce ou la manière forte! Bon, au moins elle ne peut pas me voir, elle ne pourra donc pas donner de nom à Rusard. Ils sont bizarres ces deux-là… Par je ne sais trop quel moyen, Rusard réussit toujours par comprendre le message que Miss Teigne essaye de lui passer! Mais bon, je n'ai pas le temps aux rêveries! En plus je suis déjà en retard de trois minutes! Ça peut paraître minime, mais connaissant Draco, il va sûrement en faire tout un drame! Je me retourne vers Miss Teigne, de plus en plus exaspéré par les espèces de sons stridents sortant de sa gueule, qu'on pourrait traduire comme étant des miaulements! Je sors ma baguette (je savais bien qu'elle allait m'être utile!) et murmure un _silencio_. L'effet est immédiat. Plus aucun son ne sort de l'horrible chatte. Bien fait. Je murmure un _accio__ Miss Teigne_, attrape la chatte, et l'enferme dans une des nombreuses vielles salles de classe sur cet étage. Merde, maintenant je suis en retard de dix minutes! Draco va en faire une crise!

Je referme tout juste la porte, quand j'en entends une autre se refermer violemment, et des pas lointains se rapprochant. Je regarde autour de moi, et vois tout d'abords Rusard, l'air plus que furieux, qui monte l'escalier, et j'aperçois ensuite Draco, l'air plus enragé encore que Rusard, partir dans la direction des escaliers! J'obéis à mon premier réflexe : je cours vers Draco et l'entoure de ma cape d'invisibilité, dans le but de la cacher de Rusard. Car apparemment, il ne n'a pas vu le concierge arriver!

Dès qu'il sent quelque chose l'entourer, Draco se retourne violemment vers moi. Et quand il se rend compte que je l'ai entouré de ma cape (et donc de mes bras, qui tiennent la cape!), plusieurs expressions passent sur son visage. Il est d'abord surpris, ensuite amusé, puis narquois, et une expression colérique recouvre à nouveau tout son visage… Tout ça en à peine une seconde! Qui a dit que Malefoy n'avait aucune émotion ?! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de profiter de la vue, car je vois Rusard qui a finit de monter les escaliers.

Je m'écrase contre Draco, qui est pris entre le mur et moi, pour laisser le plus de place possible à Rusard. Draco n'en devient que plus surpris! « Mais qu'est- » Et je l'embrasse. Je n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre pour qu'il se taise! Mes deux mains étaient prises autour de sa taille, pour tenir la cape, donc je n'aurais pas pu mettre ma main devant sa bouche, et il allait nous faire repérer par Rusard à parler fort comme ça! Donc, le seul moyen était de l'embrasser, pour qu'il ferme sa bouche! Je vous jure, c'était seulement par pure nécessité! Oui oui!

Mais bon, ce n'est pas parce que Rusard vient juste de passer derrière nous que je dois m'empêcher d'en profiter… Et puis de toute manière, Draco en profite bien lui! Après tout, embrasser Draco Malefoy, LE garçon qui m'attire le plus entre tous, me trottait dans la tête ces derniers temps, surtout depuis hier… Alors maintenant, j'ai la parfaite excuse pour en profiter pleinement!

Waaah… C'est mieux encore qu'hier! Draco a vraiment du potentiel dans l'art d'embrasser! Il a les lèvres tellement douces… un vrai délice! C'est le meilleur plat que j'ais goûté! Je sens ses mains qui se glissent derrière ma nuque, et qui me rapprochent de lui. Je ne me le fais pas demander deux fois, et me colle de tout mon long contre lui, resserrant ma prise autour de sa taille. 

J'ai une vague pensée pour Rusard, tout près de nous, et je me dis que je devrais peut-être me séparer de Draco. Pensée qui est repoussée dans un coin oublié de mon esprit quand je sens la langue de Draco lécher mes lèvres pour que j'ouvre la bouche. Je sens des frissons qui courent sur ma peau au moment où ma langue rencontre celle de Draco. Bonheur! Plus rien n'importe pour moi maintenant! Nous pouvons nous faire prendre par Rusard, je m'en fiche! Seul Draco compte pour moi en cet instant. 

Justement, je me sens accroché par une quelconque force qui m'arrache à mon blondinet et me pousse par terre. Alors là, ce n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas le moment de me déranger! Je pince les lèvres et fronce les sourcils, frustré d'avoir été interrompu pendant un si bon moment! Draco semble dans le même état que moi. 

Je relève la tête et vois Rusard, un horrible sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres gercées et découvrant ses dents croches et jaunies. Brrrr… Il donne vraiment des frissons! J'entend vaguement sa voix (aussi stridente et irritante que celle de sa stupide chatte) nous adresser la paroles à moi et à mon… Mon quoi au fait? Mon ami? Mon petit-ami? Mon homme d'une soirée? Ce sera à éclaircir plus tard… Présentement, j'ai juste envie que Rusard se la ferme et nous laisse tranquilles!

- Tient, tient, tient… Qu'est-ce que je découvre? 

- Ça me semble fortement être deux adolescents traînant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, qu'en pensez-vous M Rusard?

- On fait de l'humour, M Potter, on fait de l'humour… Vous rirez moins quand vous serez en retenu, demain soir! Et vous aussi, M Malefoy! Vous deux, vous viendrez nettoyer ce même couloir, demain soir à vingt heures! Et maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous avez fait de ma chatte, sinon vous aurez tous les deux une heure de plus!

Ah! Miss Teigne! Elle m'était sortit de l'esprit celle-là… Bah! Elle n'en mourra pas! Dès que le sort de silence sera épuisé, elle avertira bien vite son maître. Mais en attendant, pas question que je dise à cet imbécile de Rusard ce que j'ai fais de son animal. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais du plaisir de passer une heure de plus en retenu avec Draco! 

Ahaha! Il pense faire un bon coup, Rusard, en envoyant les deux « pires ennemis » de Poudlard en retenu en même temps. Comme il est naïf… Après toutes ces années de service, il n'a toujours pas compris la seule et unique raison pour laquelle deux adolescents sont pris après le couvre-feu, en même temps et au même endroit! Il est désespérant. Mais bon, je ne vais pas dévoiler ce secret « si précieusement gard »!

Bon, il est peut-être temps de donner une réponse plus ou moins satisfaisante pour ce pauvre Rusard…

-Oh, désolé Monsieur, mais je n'en ai aucune idée! Elle a commencé à miauler, tout d'un coup, comme ça! Et elle est partie tout aussi soudainement! Je crois qu'elle a entendu d'autres élèves se promener un peu plus loin. D'ailleurs, j'ai moi-même croisé d'autres élèves en venant jusque ici! Et tout à l'heure j'ai entendu du bruit par là bas…

Missile lancé, cible atteinte. Rusard retrouve immédiatement le sourire, et commence à se diriger vers l'endroit que j'ai indiqué, ayant tout de même la présence d'esprit de nous ordonner de retourner à nos dortoirs respectifs avant de disparaître complètement au bout du couloir.

Dès que je ne vois plus Rusard, je me tourne vers Draco, qui semble impressionné, ravi, et perplexe. Je lui résume la situation depuis le début, commençant par mon retard et ma rencontre avec Miss Teigne pour finir par le mensonge que je venais de raconter à Rusard. Dès le récit fini, le visage de Draco s'éclaire de compréhension…

-Aaaah… C'est donc pour ça que tu étais en retard. Et… c'était _seulement_ pour me faire taire que tu m'as embrassé?

Je me sens rougir. C'est une des questions des plus gênantes de cette année. Sinon LA question la plus gênante! Et l'air mi-amusé mi-moqueur de Draco n'aide vraiment pas!

-Euh… Enfin… Je… Tu sais… Pour embrasser quelqu'un… Euh… Il faut quand même… 

Je m'interromps dans mon bégaiement quand je sens que Draco essaie de pénétrer dans mon esprit. Ah! Le coup bas! Il profite de mon instant de faiblesse! Je lutte du mieux que je peux pour l'empêcher d'entrer, mais je sais déjà que c'est perdu d'avance. Draco est vraiment trop fort dans cet art! Je pourrai peut-être lui demander de me l'enseigner, un jour.

-Bonne idée, Potter. Peut-être, un jour.

Merde. C'est le seul mot qui me vient. Il est _déj_ entrer ?! Il est rapide! Vite, il faut se concentrer à ne penser à rien… Se vider la tête… je l'ai appris avec Rogue, en cinquième année! Je devrais être encore capable aujourd'hui, deux ans plus tard… ? Non, hein? Je n'ai jamais été doué pour me vider la tête, de toute façon! Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer! En plus, c'est toujours quand on ne veut penser à rien que tout nous revient en mémoire! Et puis, de toute façon, Draco aurait fini par savoir… Il finit toujours par tout savoir! Comment il fait d'ailleurs…? Un vrai mystère, celui-là. C'est toujours intéressant les mystères.

-Serais-ce un compliment, Harry? Je le prends comme tel.  Et effectivement, tu n'as aucune capacité à te vider l'esprit. De toute façon, cet art est ma force, ça n'aurait pas été dur de forcer tes barrières. Ah, et au fait, j'aurais fini par savoir quoi?

-Quoi? Tu ne peux pas le lire dans ma tête? Je suis sûr que c'est simplement parce que tu veux me l'entendre dire! Avoue! Et non, je ne le dirai pas. Je suis déjà assez humilié comme ça! Sort de ma tête! Tu es très… dérangeant. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire quand on a une deuxième personne dans la tête!

-Je sortirai quand tu m'auras dit ce que « j'aurais fini par savoir », pour reprendre tes mots. Car non, je ne le l'entends pas dans ton esprit. Il faut que tu formules une phrase bien distincte dans tes pensées pour que je l'entende.

Arrrhhh! Ce garçon est exaspérant! Et en plus quelle impolitesse, de s'inviter comme ça dans la tête des gens, et de ne plus vouloir en sortir! C'est à croire qu'il s'y plaît! Exaspérant, impoli, profiteur… Pourquoi je l'aime déjà? Il n'a vraiment aucune qualité! Si on met de côté son corps de rêve, bien sûr. Et sa manière fabuleuse d'embrasser. Et son humour subtil et dépravé qui amène automatiquement le sourire. Et son intelligence, pour toujours élaborer les pires plans. Et son sens de l'observation, pour trouver toutes les faiblesses et les forces des gens. Et… Eh mais attendez une minute… On parle bien de Draco Malefoy, là? Je suis en train de faire une liste de qualité à mon pire ennemi ?!

-Harry… Crois-tu vraiment qu'au point où on en est, nous sommes toujours ennemis? 

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \


	10. Révélations

Bonjour bonjour! ^^

Alors, voilà mon retour en force à l'écriture! Un one-shot paraîtra bientôt (du moins je crois…(c'est aussi possible que ce soit une fic)). C'est _suppos_ être un lemon, mais y'a rien de sûr. Ça dépendra de mon 'inspiration' quant à ça… Mais bon! On verra bien! ^^

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 10 de Message! C'est l'avant-dernier. Effectivement, le chapitre 11 sera le dernier. 

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour les chapitres 8 et 9! Ça m'a fait réalisé que mon cas n'est peut-être pas si désespéré, après tout. Merci beaucoup beaucoup à vous tous! 

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

_'Harry… Crois-tu vraiment qu'au point où on en est, nous sommes encore ennemis?' _

Cette phrase résonne encore dans ma tête… 

Dire que je n'ai même pas pu y répondre! Tout ça à cause de la stupide chatte de Rusard! Le sortilège de silence que j'avais lancé sur Miss Teigne s'était épuisé, mais ses miaulements, eux, avaient au contraire triplés de volume! Et par sa faute moi et Draco avons dû nous séparer… 

Mais bon, il ne faudra pas grand temps avant que je ne le revois. C'est simple : Draco est toujours là! Partout où je me promène, il a toujours été là pour m'insulter ou me provoquer. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerais maintenant qu'il sait que je suis amoureux de lui! J'entends Ron qui m'appelle pour aller au repas dans la Grande Salle. Enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Draco, je saute de mon lit et cours le rejoindre!

-Dis dont Harry! T'as mangé trop de chocolat ou quoi? C'est quoi ce sur-plein d'énergie!

-Eh bien Ron, je croyais que tu étais le mieux placé pour savoir tous les effets que la faim peut avoir sur nous!

Je sais, je sais… C'est un mensonge! Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé un bon moyen de lui dire que je suis amoureux de notre pire ennemi… Déjà qu'il a eu du mal à accepter que je préfére les hommes! Non, définitivement. Avec Ron, il faut y aller en douceur et avec beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de tact!

-Ah! Ça tu as raison! Moi j'ai constamment faim! Tu te rappelles la fois où j'ai accidentellement bousculé Chourave car je courais vers la Grande Salle? Et aussi la fois o

Mais j'arrête de l'écouter. J'ai vu Draco. Mon blondinet est beau comme un Dieu, comment à cson habitude. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve qu'il est particulièrement attirant aujourd'hui… Je ne sais pas si c'est un effet de mon imagination, ou bien s'il s'est réellement mis en beauté! Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde…

Ron voit que je me suis arrêté de marcher et dirige son regard vers le Serpentard. Une grimace méprisante s'installe immédiatement sur son visage. Ouais… Faudra lui annoncer avec **_beaucoup _**de tact… Je souhaite juste que Draco se ferme et passe son chemin!!

-Tiens, tiens… Weasley et Potter…

Je me frapperais! Je suppose que c'était trop demander de souhaiter que Draco se taise!

-Malefoy! Pour une fois, essaie dont de paraître intelligent et laisse ta mauvaise langue dans ta sale gueule! Ça paraîtra mieux pour ton image de ne pas faire l'imbécile.

Je vois très bien que Ron est très fier de lui, et je le serais aussi si seulement je n'avais pas vu l'expression de Draco changer imperceptiblement… Je sens que ça sera _très,_ **_très_**, **_très _**mauvais pour moi tout ça! S'il te plaît Draco, ne dis pas ce que je sais que tu vas dire! S'il te plaît! Laisse-moi lui annoncer tranquillement! S'il te plaaaaîîîît!!!

-Eh bien, Weasley! Tu serais étonné de savoir tout l'effet que ma 'mauvaise langue' et ma 'sale gueule' fait sur la plupart des gens…

Et Draco se tourne vers moi…

Nooooooon! Tais-toi! Mais bon sang tais-toi!! Ne t'avance pas sur cette voie! Je t'en priiiiie! Draco a dû voir mon visage horrifié car son sourire s'élargit, ce qui n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi… Je suis mort! Et en plus Ron qui tombe dans le piège!!

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, Malefoy? 

-Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à le demander à ton ami Potter!

J'le savais… J'le savais… Je suis mort. Mort, mort et encore mort. Le gros dilemme entre Draco qui me pousse à tout avouer au grand jour, et Ron qui n'est pas du tout près à accepter cette 'relation' entre moi et le Serpentard. Je suis vraiment condamné. 

Et une idée de génie me traverse soudain! Pris d'une poussée d'inspiration à l'art dramatique, je m'effondre sur le sol, jouant l'inconscient. Je ne crois pas que Draco ou même Ron ait mordu à l'hameçon. Je ne suis pas assez bon comédien, et Ron a compris qu'il se passe quelque chose que je ne lui ai pas dit. Arhh! Draco Malefoy, je le maudis! Je l'exècre! Je l'honnis! Je l'abhorre! Je l'abomine!! Mais je l'aime quand même.

Après quelques secondes qui me paraissent étonnement longues, Ron se penche vers moi et me tapote un peu les joues en m'appelant, le ton de voix inquiet. Et l'instant d'après, je sens l'odeur de Draco qui arrive et je l'entends parler…

-Pousse-toi Weasley! Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment t'y prendre!

Je le sens qui me prends la main et qui prends mon pouls. Et je ne peux m'empêcher (malgré la situation critique du moment) de ressentir un frisson me parcourir.

-Bon, son pouls bat encore. Il est seulement inconscient apparement.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'en soucies Malefoy?!

- …

Héhéhééé… Bravo Ron! T'as posé la bonne question! On va voir comment il va s'en sortir maintenant…

- Alors Malefoy? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour Harry? C'est ton ennemi après tout!

- …Je…Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui…

-Ah non… Alors c'est quoi cet air paniqué sur ton visage? Et pourquoi tu accours pour prendre son pouls?

Ouaiiiis! Tu fais fort là Ron! Bravo mon vieux! Continus comme ça! T'es bien parti pour le faire avouer!

-Euh… Ben… Euh… Eh bien ce serait mauvais pour mon image d'avoir tuer le Survivant après tout!

-Bah voyons! Tu n'as rien à voir avec son évanouissement! Tu étais à des mètres de lui. Tu ne l'as même pas touché!

Je n'en serais pas si sûr, Ronny! À cette pensée, je sens Draco se pencher vers mon visage. Il est près… Tout près… Je sens son souffle sur ma bouche. Je l'entends vaguement murmurer…

-Bah… Ça viendra bien…

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Malefoy?

-Je disais juste qu'on devait l'amener à l'Infirmerie.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'ais dit la raison de ton inquiétude pour lui…

D'après son ton de voix, Ron est clairement suspicieux. Je pense qu'il se doute un peu du 'pourquoi' de l'étrange comportement de Draco.

-Arrête Weasel! Ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de jouer! Harry est inconscient, il a besoin de soins!

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry ?!

Ooooh! Ça devient intéressant! C'est dur de ne pas ouvrir les yeux!!

-C'est son prénom après tout! C'est une appellation comme une autre!

-Cesse de mentir, Malefoy! Qu'est-ce qui a changé!

-C'est un ordre ou une demande?

-Tu changes de sujet! Pour le bien d'Harry, puisque tu sembles t'en soucier, répond à la question : pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour lui?

Draco ne répond pas… Puis, pour lui-même, il marmonne tout bas…

-Je veux lui dire moi-même, pas par l'intermédiaire d'un autre.

-Quoi? Parle plus fort bon sang!

-J'ai dis de dégager Weasley! Comme tu ne sembles pas vouloir aider ton ami, je le ferai!

Draco me jette un sort de lévitation, pousse mon ami et semble se diriger vers l'Infirmerie. Eh ben, c'est dommage. Ron aurait pu jouer un rôle déterminant dans ma relation avec Draco, mais finalement non. J'attendrai encore pour la déclaration de Draco. Car, maintenant c'est certain, c'est bel et bien de moi dont Malefoy est amoureux. Il n'y a plus de doute. Après un moment de marche en silence, je commence à me demander si je dois ouvrir les yeux. Mais je suis coupé dans mes interrogations par Draco…

-Ouvre les yeux, Harry. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas inconscient.

À sa demande, j'ouvre les yeux. Je me demande comment il a su, mais je me tais. Son visage est sérieux. Il fait cesser le sort de lévitation et me regarde un instant. Puis il s'approche de moi et me serre très fort dans ses bras. Il dépose da tête sur mon épaule tandis que je réponds à son étreinte, déboussolé. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décolle de moi et m'embrasse légèrement…

-J'ai eu peur Harry… J'y ai sérieusement cru un instant! En fait, c'est seulement après avoir commencé à te transporter vers l'Infirmerie que j'ai su que tu n'étais pas réellement inconscient! Bon sang, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Pourquoi t'as fait ça d'abords?! On fait pas des frayeurs aux gens comme ça! En plus, imagine ce qui serait arrivé si tu t'étais cogné la tête en tombant! Ç'aurait pu être grave! Et puis avec Weasley qui se doute indéniablement de quelque chose, il m'a presque fait avouer que je t'-

Et il s'interrompt. Je l'avais silencieusement écouté depuis le début. Malgré l'air désolé que je m'efforce de faire tenir sur mon visage, je suis heureux d'avoir fait ça. Et je suis encore plus ravi que Draco se soit tant inquiété pour moi. Je continus à me taire, le regardant dans les yeux, attendant qu'il continu son discours. Mais il soupire et baisse la tête. Il se rapproche de moi et dépose à nouveau sa tête contre mon épaule en même temps qu'il noue ses bras autour de ma taille. Il reste un instant silencieux, et me murmure doucement à l'oreille…

-Je t'aime, Harry Potter.

Je souris, certain d'être l'homme le plus heureux de monde. Je suis celui qui a réussi à faire fondre le réputé cœur de glace de Draco Malefoy. Je suis celui qui l'a fait éprouver des sentiments. Je suis celui qu'il préfère entre tous. Et je suis le premier à le voir si adorablement vulnérable, blotti comme ça dans mes bras.

Maintenant, je suis persuadé d'être prêt à affronter Ron et lui dire pour moi et Draco. J'espère qu'il le prendra bien, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il devra au moins accepter le fait que moi et Draco sommes amoureux.

Le lendemain, je me suis levé avec une détermination que je n'avais pas eu depuis le dernier affrontement avec Voldemort. Comme d'habitude, je descendrai vers la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione, et comme d'habitude, nous croiserons le 'Groupe Serpentard'. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas me laisser faire, aujourd'hui. Si Malefoy ouvre sa belle bouche pour nous sortir des railleries, il faudra bien la lui fermer, d'un manière ou d'une autre… 

Un sourire traverse mon visage à cette pensée tandis que je rejoins Ron et Hermione à la Salle Commune. Vous savez, il y a de ces journées où tout se passe mal, où tous vos plans sont gâchés par un mauvais évènement qui vient les chambouler, par de mauvaises rencontres ou encore de mauvaises notes… Eh bien aujourd'hui n'était pas une de ces journées! 

Avec Dean et Seamus qui nous avaient rejoins, Ron, Hermione et moi avons croisé Draco et sa bande, et, comme je l'avais prévu dans mon plan, Parkinson a parti le bal des insultes…

-Granger, je suis surprise que tu ne connaisses pas de sort d'amélioration de la peau! Si au moins tu savais comment enlever ces horribles plaques rouges qui te couvrent le visage! Malgré tes affreux cheveux, je suis certaine que tu serais moins repoussante.

Et, comme je l'avais prévu, Ron a répondu à l'attaque contre Hermione…

-Parkinson, je suis surpris que tu ne connaisses pas de sort de beauté! Oh, mais que je suis bête, tu l'utilises déjà! Mais, malgré que tu ressembles à un chien croisé avec une chèvre, je suis certain que tu es moins repoussante qu'à l'ordinaire!

Hm… Pas mal comme réplique. Ron s'améliore toujours considérablement en réplique quand il s'agit d'Hermione. En tout cas, si on voit l'expression choquée et bouche-bée de Parkinson, elle a pris l'insulte comme un fichu coup de poing! Je me permets un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire comme un idiot, Potter? Tu viens de comprendre une blague trop subtile que t'as contée Granger hier soir? Ou peut-être viens-tu juste de réaliser que ton cerveau est certainement aussi petit qu'une arachide?

Et voilà Zabini qui met son grain de sel. Comme l'insulte m'est adressée, c'est à moi de répondre, je suppose…

-Pas tout à fait, Zabini… En fait, je viens seulement de voir la manière plus ou moins subtile que tu as de loucher sur Seamus. Tu sais, il ne faut pas cacher ses sentiments, Blaise... Tu as le droit d'être fou amoureux d'un Gryffondor!

Et toc! Complètement bouché le Zabini. Je remercie intérieurement Draco pour m'avoir donné cette information sur Blaise, sinon je n'aurais jamais vu la manière dont il regardait Seamus.

Voyant qu'aucune réplique ne sortait de la bouche des Serpentards, tous trop surpris pour réagir, je commence à m'avancer vers la Grande Salle, étant malheureusement obligé de passer à  côté du 'Groupe Serpentard'. J'étais presque rendu, étant particulièrement déçu que Draco n'ait émi aucun commentaire, quand j'ai entendu dans mon dos sa voix devenue familière 

-Et toi, Potter? Tu peux bien te moquer de Blaise qui aime un Gryffondor, mais toi, de qui es-tu amoureux? Parce qu'il est évident que apprécies particulièrement quelqu'un.

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Et voilà, et voilà!

J'ai passé le cap des 10 chapitres publiés pour une seule fic! Woah, j'suis fière de moi (même si les chapitres sont courts)! Un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui ont toujours été fidèles à laisser une review à chaque chapitre! MERCIIIIIIIIII! ^^

Je rappelle, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu les notes en haut, qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre à cette fic. Le prochain sera le dernier.

À la semaine prochaine!

Cordelune


	11. C'est officiel!

Heeey la la… Une fic s'achève, une autre commence… C'est la vie qui continue! ^^ 

 Eh oui, le dernier chapitre de 'Message'. Y me semble qu'il y a hyper longtemps que je l'ai commencée… Je ne me rappelle probablement pas de tous les détails! J'irai t'être la relire tantôt… 

 D'ailleurs, je vous avoue que je ne me suis jamais relue. Quand je finis un chapitre ou un one-shot, je ne le relis jamais ensuite! ^^''''' Donc, automatiquement, je ne corrige pas les fautes! Alors excusez-moi si vous avez vu toutes sortes de fautes tout au long de cette fic. Ma simple et bonne raison est que je ne me relis jamais! ^^ Désolée!

 Mais bon, mais bon! ^^ Passons!

Dernières réponses aux reviews *snif snif*!

**Celine.s** : _Hello dear_! Ça va de ton côté? J'espère vraiment! Y'a longtemps qu'on ne s'est parlée… J'attends toujours la réponse à mon mail! ^^ Alors, voici la fin de la fic, le dernier chapitre. Et puis, comme tu le verras, Harry ne sera pas TROP maladroit cette fois! ^^ En fait, je crois très bien que les gestes valent plus que les mots… Alors, Harry a suivit mon idée! ^^ Bon, alors bonne lecture! Ciao!

**Venus potter** : Ilo toi! T'es nouvelle? ^^ Eh ben, je suis heureuse que tu m'ais laissé une review! Merci! lol! Ta fin aurait fonctionné, mais ça ne remplirait pas un chapitre! ^^ Désolée de ne pas l'avoir prise! ; ) Mais bon, je crois que celle-ci te conviendra quand même. Du moins, je l'espère! ^^ Bon, alors merci encore pour ta review!  J'ai pris ça comme un signe d'appréciation… ^^ Bonne fin! Ciaoooo!

**Onarluca** : Aaaah… Caro… Toujours fidèle au poste. ^^ Merci de m'avoir appuyée à chaque chapitre! Ça me faisait chaud au cœur à chaque fois, crois moi! Effectivement, ceci est le dernier chapitre… J'avoue que, maintenant que je le réalise, je n'ai plus très envie de mettre fin à cette fic… Mais je crois tout de même que c'est le bon moment. Et puis, je crois que je ferai un épilogue, ensuite. Ça me permettrait de sentir que c'est un travail accompli! ^^ En tout cas merci encore pour avoir toujours été là! Merci! Ciao!

**Blurp3** : Hey hey! Salut toi! Ça va d'ton côt ? Je l'espère ! Alors, voilà le tout dernier chapitre… Je souhaite que tu l'apprécies autant que le reste de la fic ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'adores ! Sincèrement ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à toi ! En tout cas, j'espère te reparler dans une fic prochaine ! CIAOOOOOOO ! ^^

**Tetedenoeud**: AAAAAAAAAALLO ! Ça va toi ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que t'as lu toute mes fics ? Et que c'était moi l'auteure ? ^^ Ahaha ! lol ! Excuse-moi, je trouve ça drôle ! Alors, ton impatience est récompensée ! Je te présente le tout dernier chapitre de 'Message' ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout autant que le reste de la fic ! Courage, fuyons les Gryffondors, dis-tu ? lol ! Je ne pense pas que Draco sera d'avis à partir, lui… ^^ Bon, je te laisse à la lecture ! CIAO ! 

**Lululle**: Ahaha ! Salut la Vedette ! ^^ Tu délires ? Eh bien moi aussi ! lol ! Ç'aurait peut-être marché avec : OH vi ! C'est de toi que je suis amoureux, Dray ! ^^ Mais je crois que les gestes seront plus convainquant ! ^^ Tu verras bien par toi-même ! ^^ Tu me diras c'que t'en pense après ! Bon, alors j'te souhaite une bonne fin de lecture, ma fille ! Amuse-toi, et surtout, enjoy ! CIAOOOO ! 

**Dédy** : DÉDYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Salut ! ^^ Je suis contente de te voir (enfin… de te lire, quoi !). Je voulais te remercier d'avoir toujours suivie et reviewé cette fic ! Ça me fait franchement plaisir, merci d'avoir été toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci aussi pour les compliments sur la fic ! lol ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Bon, alors bonne lecture ! Merci encore ! Ciao ! ^^

**Natsu-chan** : Ilo ilooo ! Tiens ? Une autre nouvelle ! ^^ Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé une review ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Tu espères que la réponse d'Harry sera mignonne ? Aha ! Tu verras bien ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments sur la fic ! Je suis contente que tu l'adores ! Ciao !

**Céline402 **: Salut saluuut ! Eh bé dit dont… 3 nouvelles revieweuses ! Je suis comblée ! ^^ C'est sûrement mon jour chanceux ! ^^ Alors, les 10 chapitres d'un coup ? lol ! Je prends ça comme un signe positif ! ^^ Merci pour les félicitations et les compliments, ça fait franchement chaud au cœur ! Et, effectivement, tu pourras profiter de la fin. Mais en fait, y'a une possibilité que j'écrire un cours épilogue, plus tard. Simplement histoire de bel et bien mettre le point final à cette fic. Mais ce n'est encore qu'une supposition ! Ça dépendra surtout des commentaires à propos de la fin. Mais bon ! On verra bien ! Alors, je te remercie encore pour cette review ! ^^ J'en suis ravie ! Ciaoooo !

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Les voici les voil ! Salut vous deux ! ^^ Merci pour votre charmant commentaire ! Ça rend heureuse ! ^^ Vous aimez les répliques de la fin ? Eh bah tant mieux, parce que c'est pas fini ! L'en aura d'autres dans ce dernier chapitre. J'espère d'ailleurs très fort que vous l'apprécierez ! J'étais un peu déçue de ce chapitre… Je trouve qu'il coule moins bien. Mais bon, c'est peut-être qu'une impression ! On verra bien ! ^^ En tout cas, encore un gros GROS merci pour cette review ! 'Fait plaisir ! Ciaooo !

**Nyonoshii** : HELLOOOO helloooo hello ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas pour ne pas avoir reviewé. Après tout, les reviews sont un privilège pour les auteurs, et non un droit ! Alors, en gros, y'a rien qui t'oblige à laisser un commentaire. ^^ Mais je suis tout de même ravie que tu l'ais fait ! C'est fou comme chaque review peut faire autant plaisir, hein ? ^^ Le chap' 10 t'as laissé hors de toi, dis-tu ? ^^ Héhéhé, mais c'est le but, ma fille ! C'est le but ! ^^ Je suis heureuse que tu adores cette fic malgré tout, et que tu ais continué de la suivre tout au long de son cheminement… Wo, je parle de ma fic comme d'un enfant ! ^^'' Y faut que je me reprenne ! lol ! Je suis t'être trop fatiguée… Mais bon ! ^^ Je te remercie encore et encore et encore de m'avoir laissé une review ! Ça me fait chaud chaud au cœur ! MERCIIII ! ^^ Ciao !

Bon bon… Alors, je vous dis, et ce pour une dernière fois concernant cette fic : _Enjoy_! : D

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

-Et toi, Potter? Tu peux bien te moquer de Blaise qui aime un Gryffondor, mais toi, de qui es-tu amoureux? Parce qu'il est évident que apprécies particulièrement quelqu'un.

Ahaha! Il me facilite drôlement la tâche, là! Je n'ai même pas besoin d'aborder le sujet, il me pose tout bonnement la question! Alors, lentement, je m'approche de lui. Quand je suis assez près, je vois une flamme de désir passer dans ses yeux. Tout le monde est silencieux, attendant ma prochaine action.

-D'après toi, Malefoy, de qui suis-je amoureux? Parce que, tu as raison, je suis bien amoureux de quelqu'un. Au fait, comment as-tu deviné?

Les autres autour de moi s'exclament. Surtout Ron et Hermione! J'entends vaguement les mots 'qui' , 'son nom', et 'pourquoi nous avoir rien dit' ressortir dans le charabia de tous ces gens parlant en même temps. Quand le silence retombe, Draco reprend la parole…

-Un garçon ou une fille?

Je me rapproche encore de lui. Je crois que les autres savent qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important, malgré qu'ils ne sachent pas exactement quoi. Ça se sent ces choses-l

-C'est un garçon.

Dès que son cerveau a assimilé l'information (c'est-à-dire plusieurs longues secondes plus tard), Pansy Parkinson s'exclame…

-Ah! Mon Dieu! Draco, tu avais raison! Comment t'as fait pour trouver?! Ah, mon Draco à moi, t'es vraiment un devin! Tu m'impressionnes franchement! Eh, les autres! Mon Draco avait raison! Il m'avait dit qu'il était persuadé que Potter préférait les garçons! Et un en particulier! Je suis certaine que c'est un sixième sens qui lui a dit! Woah, mon Draco chéri, t'es vraiment fantastique!

Et moi, en ayant assez que cette masse informe nommée (est-ce que cette 'chose' mérite vraiment un nom?!) Parkinson vante le supposé sixième sens de Draco, alors qu'en réalité c'est tout bonnement moi qui lui ai dit que je l'aimais, j'ai mis mon plan à exécution. Prenant brusquement Draco par les épaules, j'ai dit haut et fort que c'était de lui que j'étais amoureux, et j'ai collé sa bouche à la mienne, cherchant sa langue qui n'a pas tardée à venir retrouver la mienne! J'ai senti les bras de MON (t'as compris, Parkinson? C'est le MIEEEN! LE MIEEEEN!) Serpentard m'entourer la taille, m'attirant plus encore contre lui tandis que mes mains se perdaient dans ses merveilleux cheveux blonds.

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps notre 'séance innocente de bécotage' a durée, mais je sais que quand les baisers ont commencé à être particulièrement lascifs, j'ai entendu un 'boum'  résonner lourdement. J'ai silencieusement prié pour que ce ne soit pas Ron qui venait de s'évanouir, avant de me replonger dans la bouche de Draco. 

J'ai été sorti de ma 'bulle Draco' par quelques 'hum hum' émis par les autres quand Draco avait commencé à glisser ses mains dans mon gilet. Alors, à contre cœur, je me suis décollé de lui. Et le sourire m'est immédiatement revenu quand j'ai entendu des grognements de frustration venant de sa merveilleuse bouche. 

Puis, comme quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller, Draco a regardé autour de nous, remarquant pour la première fois tous les regards médusés, les yeux ronds et les bouches mi-ouvertes nous fixant. Alors, reprenant sa contenance et son ton froid et sarcastique habituel, il s'adressa aux autres…

-On peut vous aider ou vous comptez rester figés comme ça longtemps?

Personne ne bougea d'un pouce, comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris la demande très implicite d'arrêter de nous regarder comme des poissons fraîchement sortis de l'eau. Alors il continua...

-Quoi! Vous n'avez jamais des gens s'embrasser ou bien-

Je lui ai mis la main sur la bouche avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, car, voyant l'expression pétrifiée de tous ceux qui étaient présents, je savais qu'il fallait du tact. Et du tact, Draco n'en avait tout simplement pas! Et de toute façon je préfèrais expliquer moi-même la situation plus en douceur…

-Ce que Draco veut dire, c'est que nous sommes tous les deux ravis de vous apprendre à tous que nous sortons ensemble.

Et, encore une fois, personne ne bougea, comme si un Basilik était passé et les avaient tous stupéfiés. Si je n'étais pas si concerné par la situation, j'en aurais franchement ri! Je devrais réellement prendre une photo… J'le fais, j'le fais pas? Bah, je n'ai pas d'appareil de toute façon! Essayant une dernière fois de les 'dégeler', je leur dit, très sérieusement…

-Euh… Est-ce que vous attendez une nouvelle séance de baisers? Parce que si c'est le cas nous-

Et d'un coup, tous les commentaires contenus depuis le début se sont déversés tel un torrent de pluie inattendue…

-Non ça va!

-On peut s'en passer, merci!

-Moi j'veux bien…

-Comment ça Zabini est amoureux de moi?!

-Alors mon Draco chéri n'est pas devin?!

-Harry est aux hommes?!

-Comment ça je ressemble à un chien croisé avec une chèvre!!

-En fait Pansy, je crois que Draco appartient plus à Potter qu'à toi…

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit, Harry?

-Vous pouvez pas vous prendre une chambre tous les deux?

-D'abord Zabini, tu sauras que Seamus il est à moi!

-Ron? Tu t'en sors? Tu vas bien?

J'étais subjugué! Je ne savais pas que si peu de gens pouvaient parler si fort!! Heureusement pour mes oreilles, Draco a beaucoup plus de sang froid que moi. Il m'a tranquillement pris par la taille et m'a emmené ailleurs. Tout le monde étant trop occupé à parler en même temps, ils ne se sont même pas aperçus de notre départ.

Quand je me suis tourné vers Draco, il avait un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. J'étais franchement fier de mon coup! Mon plan avait marché à merveille! Et il était purement et modestement parfait! D'ailleurs, Draco semblait plutôt satisfait lui aussi. Bien sûr, il avait été surpris, et il détestait être pris au dépourvu, mais c'était une agréable surprise, au moins. 

Je crois que, maintenant que le plus dur est passé, tout va bien aller entre moi et Draco. Après tout, la prédiction (tient, ça faisait longtemps...{1}) le disait : moi et Draco on est destinés! Maintenant, je dis qu'il faut toujours écouter les messages du ciel… 

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis ce merveilleux évènement et, Poudlard étant ce qu'elle est, tout le monde savait pour moi et Draco dans l'heure qui suivit notre 'déclaration'. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le plus important! Je ne suis pas certain à 100% que je suis la destiné de Draco. Je crois que ça serait beaucoup plus simple de lui demander. D'ailleurs… POURQUOI JE LUI AI PAS DEMANDÉ AVANT?!! Parfois, je me dis vraiment que je suis le plus con des cons. Mais, l'instant d'après, je pense toujours à Crabbe et Goyle, et je suis immédiatement rassuré! Bon… J'me lance… (souhaitez-moi bonne chance surtout!)

-Dit-moi Draco… Tu te rappelles d'où ça a commencé nous deux? Tu te rappelles des prophéties? Eh bien… Ta prophétie, quand je l'ai lue, il manquait le dernier mot (Je rage encore à cause de ça! Maudits imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle!(Au fait, j'ai été vérifié dans le Code de Lois pour Sorciers, et, comme je le pensais (J'ai toujours raison de toute façon!) on pourrait faire emprisonner Crabbe et Goyle pour leur stupidité! C'est génial hein?!)) . Et je crois sincèrement que c'était un des mots les plus importants, sinon _le_ plus important! Alors, ma question est la suivante : qui est la seule et unique personne à qui tu es destiné? Ce message était-il pour moi? Ou bien le ciel a fait un faux numéro?

Un instant, j'ai eu peur de sa réponse. _Très_ peur! J'allais lui demander d'oublier ce que je venais de dire, quand j'ai vu son expression. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si sereinement beau. Il avait les yeux doux et calmes, et un sourire paisible flottait sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air d'un grand philosophe. À cet instant, je suis certain que sa vision m'a fait manqué un battement de cœur! En tout cas, elle m'a coupé le souffle. Tranquillement, il m'a répondu…

-Dit-moi, Harry… Tu te rappelles d'où ça a commencé nous deux? C'était bien avant les prophéties… C'était quand je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi en sixième année. À cet instant, je savais déjà qu'un jour je t'aurais. Et cette 'prédiction des cieux', comme tu aimes à l'appeler, n'était qu'une confirmation de ce que je croyais. Alors maintenant, ma question est la suivante : serions-nous rendu au point où on en est si ce n'était pas toi, ma destiné?

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

{1} Pour voir les deux prophéties (au cas où vous auriez oublié ^^), voir chapitre 5.

THE END

Et voilà… C'est le dernier chapitre de 'Message'. Il y aura _peut-être_ un **_épilogue_**, plus tard, où on verrait ce qui s'est passé avec Harry/Draco et cie. Mais bon, y'a rien de garanti, ça dépendra des commentaires rattachés à ce dernier chapitre ou à la fic en général!

Je vous averti d'avance qu'une nouvelle fic sortira bientôt… Elle est en phase 'écriture' présentement. Moi et une amie on a imaginé tout ça, et on écrit cette fic dont je vous parle ensemble. Je trouve personnellement qu'elle est franchement bien commencée! Mais bon, je suis une des auteures, alors je peux pas réellement la juger! ^^''''

En tout cas! Je vous encourage fortement à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic en général, ou bien de ce chapitre. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et qui ont été fidèles au poste! Vous vous reconnaîtrez. ^^  

Je sais que beaucoup de gens lisent sans laisser de review, et je les remercie eux aussi d'avoir suivi cette fic. Merci à vous tous!

Bon, alors on se revoit dans une autre fic!

Ciao ciaoooooooo!

Cordelune


End file.
